Fallen
by allsevendwarves10
Summary: Alternate Universe Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges and is asked to teach DADA at Hogwarts. There Katherine, a Slytherin in Harry's year, becomes enthralled by him and will go to any extent to obtain her newest desire. Revised, reedited, rewri
1. The ExConvict

**Chapter 1**: The Ex-Convict

**Another typical September 1st** with kids running around outside laughing, crying, and shouting; it seemed as if it would never change. It'd been the same for the past seven years. Perhaps one would not notice the monotony of it all with only a few years of experience, but for Katherine it had become a drag in no time. The thrill of the first year is always there, because children from all over the country are stepping into the unknown. Into this world that they had only heard stories of and had only envisioned it in their minds until that fateful day in which they received the letter that admitted them into the rest of their lives. She had felt that rush too but it was gone sooner than she'd expected. The second year she'd help high expectations in which she'd relive some of the same emotions of the previous year but only to be disappointed. Nothing had changed, except for a few new faces that were of no interest to her. Year, after year, after year she'd sat and waited for something that would symbolize a change, something new and out of the ordinary; something to bring that old thrill back to her. But it'd been hopeless. Here she was about to begin her seventh and last year watching it all happen once more; once more getting an immense feeling of déjà vu.

She leaned her head against the window of her compartment and watched as parents hugged their children and kissed them. They smoothed out their robes and fixed their collars. They ran their hands through their hair, patted it down or fixed eyebrows with their thumbs. Some wrote last minute instructions while some parents only hoped their children would be wise enough to remember. Boys laughed and joked with their friends, whispered to each other already making plans for the mischief they hoped to cause when they arrived at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Girls clung to their siblings and parents trying to hold back tears promising to write every day. Katherine rolled her eyes and looked away. She looked at her hands which lay on top of the _Witch Weekly_ magazine on her lap. She'd hardly embraced her parents before she'd rushed into the Hogwarts Express, the train that would take her away from her sullen life in London. She didn't look forward to Hogwarts but it was somewhere away from home and her parents and that was probably the only plus Hogwarts had over her home.

"Katherine, there you are!"

Katherine looked up and saw her friend Pansy Parkinson standing at the door of the compartment. Her brown hair fell over her face and her cheeks were red with frustration. She was obviously flustered for a reason that Katherine did not know. That annoyed her, and it couldn't be a good sign to be annoyed with her best friend at first sight after not seeing each other for the whole summer.

"I've been looking for you all over! The least you could've done was to wait for me! Is that so hard?" Pansy exclaimed entering the compartment and settling herself within it. She plopped down on the seat across from Katherine and waited for a response while Katherine simply stared at her. She crossed her arms across her chest grumpily.

"You found me alright, didn't you?" Katherine asked flatly. "Does it matter anymore?"

"Well, yes," Pansy said. "I would've waited for you."

"Sure you would have," Katherine said sarcastically looking away.

"Oh forget it," Pansy added with a wave of her hand. "So how've you been?"

Somewhere the whistle of the scarlet red engine began to blow and Katherine could feel the train begin to move. "Fine."

"Can you believe it's our last year?"

"Yes, and I'm glad it is."

Pansy pushed her short, straight, brown hair behind her ear. "I know what you mean. I can't wait to get out of that mudblood infested school."

"With its stupid teachers…"

"...and lame headmaster…"

"…and boring classes…"

"…and stupid boys…"

Katherine's lips broke into the first smile for the day. At least Pansy would be there to join her in sulking at Hogwarts while waiting for the school year to end. Misery loved company after all, and Katherine was glad to see that Pansy would probably hate her seventh year as much as Katherine would. Her mood lightened and she suddenly felt much more conversational than she had all morning.

"So how're things with Draco?" Katherine asked. She rolled her magazine into a cylinder as she watched Pansy's face fall. Apparently she'd touched on a subject that Pansy wasn't ready to discuss and that could only mean one thing: that things were not well. But when had they been? Katherine often wondered why Pansy would want to carry on with a relationship that was obviously in ruins. Perhaps the embarrassment of admitting defeat would be too much or maybe her feelings for Draco really did run deep. But it was obvious that Draco had lost all interest in Pansy; that is if he'd ever really been interested in her. All the girls in their year gossiped about it. They all assumed that Draco was only still with Pansy because she was easy and available at any time he wanted. Pansy had no self-dignity.

"Everything's fine," Pansy said averting her eyes. Katherine pursed her lips in order to keep herself from smiling. She loved to see Pansy squirm and watch her little lies fall down all around her.

"Are you sure?" Katherine asked never taking her eyes off Pansy hoping to intimidate her more.

"Yes!" Pansy exclaimed. "What's with you?"

"Hello, ladies."

Draco Malfoy had opened the door to their compartment and was now standing in the entrance smirking and looking at Katherine. His pale blue eyes glistened as he made his way in, moving as though he owned the compartment. He took a seat next to Katherine and stretched his arms over the length of the seat, over her shoulders. Katherine looked up to meet Pansy's gaze which was murderous. Her lips broke into a smirk as she tried to contain herself.

"I see you're all settled in," he said looking around the compartment. He pulled her arms behind his head and leaned back in his seat. "So what were you talking about?"

"We were talking about you right before you walked in," Katherine replied throwing Pansy a quick glance. Pansy's face turned red and Katherine knew that she would soon start hyperventilating if she dared to speak another word.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yes, we were wondering where you were," Katherine said.

Another look at Pansy and she saw that she'd rolled her eyes and was now looking out the window.

"What else?" he continued as he slapped Katherine's thigh. He looked at her, his eyes sparkling mischievously, a smirk set on his lips.

Katherine took his hand and placed it on his own lap. "We were talking about how great it'll be when we leave Hogwarts."

"Oh yes, of course. After this year we'll be out on our own out of that stupid school," he drawled.

"Yes, but it's the year leading to that that's the matter here. Putting up with it for one last year will for sure seem like it has no end," Katherine said.

"I sense your need for fun and excitement, Katherine," Draco said. He then leaned closer to her and spoke in a lower voice. "You want a fun and exciting year, Kitty? I can give you a fun and exciting year."

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed across from them.

"You wish, Draco," Katherine said.

Draco stretched his legs out and placed then on the seat next to Pansy. "What's the matter Pansy, you're not looking too well."

Pansy scowled at him and Katherine and went back to looking out the window. Suddenly the compartment door opened again, this time it was Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Draco's cronies.

"Hey Draco, want to go see what Potty and Weasel are up to this year?" Goyle asked.

Draco swung his legs off the seat. "Of course, it's tradition! We can't leave them waiting!"

He then stood up and left the two girls alone once more.

"How dare you!" Pansy spat out startling Katherine.

"What?" Katherine exclaimed, trying her best to sound puzzled.

"I thought you were my friend!" Pansy continued. "Now you've decided to steal my boyfriend!"

"Pansy, what are you talking about?" Katherine said raising her voice. "First of all, Draco's not even your official boyfriend and number two I'm not trying to steal anything from you!"

"Yes, you are! You're jealous because you've never been with anyone before!"

"That is the most pathetic thing you could've ever said about me, Pansy! I'm not interested in Draco the least bit, it's not my fault he thinks he's some sort of Don Juan!"

"Liar!" Pansy cried out pounding a fist on the seat next to her. "I've seen how you look at him! You're always flirting with him!"

"Flirting!" Katherine asked trying hard not to smile. She knew Pansy was right, but it wasn't her fault that Draco liked to play along. Draco wasn't the only one Katherine had ever flirted with; he was just the one she enjoyed flirting with the most, especially when Pansy was around to see. To her there was nothing more hilarious than to see Pansy throw a fit.

"Yes, you're a sneaky little flirt!" Pansy said pointing an accusing finger at Katherine.

Katherine leaned back in her chair, cocked her head back and began laughing uncontrollably.

"You're laughing!"

Katherine was holding her stomach as she threw her head back and laughed even louder.

"You're crazy did you know that?" Pansy asked glowering at her.

Katherine took deep breaths until she was able to calm herself down. "You're so funny when you get jealous."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I don't think it was funny."

Just tell him to control himself. He's _your_ boyfriend after all. Or so you say," Katherine said.

Pansy fell quiet as she began to stare out the window again.

"And the reason I'm not with anyone is simply my choice. I can have anyone I want at any time I want," Katherine added.

Pansy didn't reply. She continued to stare outside, her brow furrowed in deep thought. Katherine rolled her eyes and picked up her _Witch Weekly_ magazine again. She knew it'd be a while before Pansy got over her frustration.

The rest of the train ride was too quiet. Katherine must've reread her magazine at least four times. Whenever she'd tried to make conversation with Pansy, she would either reply by shrugging, nodding, shaking her head, or giving her one word answers. Katherine had given up and looked through the magazine at least twice more before they finally arrived at Hogwarts.

**The train had finally arrived** at the Hogsmeade station several hours later. The dark night sky was covered with heavy rain clouds and not one star could be seen with the naked eye. Noisily and hurriedly everyone started to jump out of the train eager to get inside the castle. Katherine rolled her eyes and someone pushed her aside on her way out of the train. Carefully, she stepped down unto the muddy ground. She looked down to see her shoes splattered in mud as what looked like a first year jumped out of the train right into a mud puddle. A chilly breeze blew as Katherine closed her eyes and took a deep breath in order to keep her cool before she started out the year by being expelled for murdering an eleven year old. She pulled her wand out of her robes, pointed to her boots and said "_Scourgify!_" Her boots became clean once again and she smiled.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd have gotten us a carriage by now," Pansy said stepping down from the train dusting off her black billowing robes.

"Oh, do you ever just stop complaining?" Katherine blurted out. She was already annoyed at having come back to the dreaded school, the last thing she needed was for Pansy to start being a pain. Katherine was on a short fuse and if Pansy didn't quit her whining their first night on their seventh year at Hogwarts would be one to be remembered.

The two girls walked slowly as they watched their steps so as not to get any more mud on their shoes. A soft drizzle was falling over their heads as they went from carriage to carriage trying to find an empty one.

"It's all your fault they're all taken." Pansy said. Katherine was about to turn around and tell her off when she heard Draco's voice behind them.

"Looking for a carriage?" he asked them putting his arms around both their necks.

"Yes, did you find an empty one?" Pansy asked.

"Certainly. Follow me." Draco said stepping in between them and walking towards a horseless carriage a few feet away from them.

Crabbe and Goyle stood at the door of the carriage making faces and balling up their fists at tiny second years that stopped by to ask if the carriage was taken.

Katherine stepped into the carriage followed by Pansy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. On the short ride to the castle, Draco would not stop talking about Harry Potter and what a wannabe idiot he was. Katherine wondered if she was the only person in the carriage not interested in listening to more bickering about Harry Potter, because Pansy would pay attention to Draco even if he was talking about the harvesting of rice in Guyana. As for Crabbe and Goyle, they never said much, except for a couple of grunts which no one could really understand if they tried.

Katherine was the first one out of the carriage, eager to get away from Draco's Harry Potter rant. Walking as quickly as possible, she went into the entrance hall losing Pansy somewhere behind her. Although she doubted Pansy would've noticed her missing, considering the many times she'd left her to go running after Draco. Feeling as though she was on her last nerve, Katherine pushed and shoved students as she made her way to the Great Hall, not caring if they were first or second years. Somehow she felt an eagerness to get everything started and perhaps in that manner make everything end sooner.

Finally making it to the Slytherin table she sat down at what had been her regular seat for the past few years. Not much later Pansy was joining her at the table after Draco had blown her off to go greet his Slytherin quidditch teammates.

"You didn't wait for me again!" Pansy said sitting next to her.

"I didn't think you would've noticed."

"You know, after what you did on the train the least you could do is be nice to me."

Katherine glared at Pansy while cracking her knuckles. She was making it incredibly difficult for her to keep her cool. Katherine watched as the rest of the students walked into the Great Hall and settled into their respective tables. As soon as everyone was at their table, Professor McGonagall marched to the front of the Great Hall holding a small stool in her hands on which the Sorting Hat sat while terrified looking first years followed her.

Once the Great Hall had quieted down the Sorting Hat began to sing its song, a new and longer one, for each year. The same story every year about Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw the founders of the school, and the qualities that would place the students into one of the houses.

"Still pathetic," Pansy drawled.

Katherine leaned her elbow on the table and pressed her cheek to her fist as she began to look at all the scared faces of the new first years. She laughed to herself remembering a day when she too had stood up there, except she hadn't been scared. Her family had told her from way before she even received her letter accepting her into Hogwarts that she'd be a Slytherin, and dare she not be placed into any other house. The Sullivans came from a long line of Slytherin descendants, anything other than that was considered degrading and embarrassing. She'd sat on that stool already knowing she'd be a Slytherin, no question about it.

Professor McGonagall began moving through the alphabet as student by student took their turn on the stool, placing the hat over their heads. The hat would shout the name of their new house and so they'd run off with huge grins on their faces to their table. Poor souls, Katherine thought, they had no idea of the boring seven years that awaited them at Hogwarts.

The line of students was becoming smaller and smaller and the view of the High Table was becoming clearer. Tiny Professor Flitwick always seemed to be having the time of his life. He watched on cheerfully as the first years got sorted. Next was Professor Sinistra, looking ladylike and proper. Then there was a new face; a woman with strawberry blonde hair and horn-rimmed spectacles; probably a new teacher. Professor Snape was next and he looked livid. He didn't seem to be enjoying the ceremony less than he had any previous years. Dumbledore sat next to him and in the middle, hardly looking older than he had a few months ago. Hagrid sat next to him followed by a man that looked vaguely familiar to Katherine. She squinted trying to get a better look but she couldn't put her finger on who he was. He had longish black hair and a perfectly trimmed goatee, hands clasped in prayer form in front of his mouth. He didn't look too happy to be there yet he didn't look angry. In fact it looked more like he was a tad bit nervous but he looked like someone unfathomable, ready to accept the worst from the school and not care. Something told Katherine that this man had been through a lot but who was he? She stared at him a bit longer thinking of past family parties, visits to family members, trips to London…but she just couldn't remember exactly where she had seen him. Hagrid leaned over to him and whispered something to him. The man removed his hands from in front of his mouth and listened. His lips suddenly broke into a smile and Katherine found herself smiling along. What a difference the smile made on his face!

"Hey, Pansy," Katherine whispered tapping Pansy on her wrist. "Who's that man sitting next to Hagrid? He looks so familiar!"

"Where?" Pansy asked.

"Right there." Katherine tried pointing at him without making it too obvious.

Pansy's mouth dropped open. "Isn't that…"

"Welcome all old and new faces, to Hogwarts. I expect you all had an uplifting summer. Before we start our much awaited banquet, I'd like to answer the question that I'm sure most of you are asking yourselves right about now." Dumbledore said. There was a loud murmur that filled the entire Great Hall as everyone turned to each other and began talking.

Dumbledore raised his hands and immediately the hall quieted down. "As you may have noticed there are two new members in our staff this year, one perhaps awaking your curiosity more than the other. With the resignation of Professor Merrick after having had an unpleasant time here among us," Dumbledore said eyeing the students over his half moon spectacles. Several students in the hall laughed remembering how clumsy Professor Merrick had been and how much more difficult they'd made his job for him. "We've been searching earth and sky for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. When no one would take the job I suddenly remembered someone who's very skillful in the art, and will most definitely be very helpful during these dark times."

"I present to you Sirius Black." He finally said motioning with his hand over to his left where Sirius Black was sitting with his hands clasped together in front of him. Once again hushed voices filled the atmosphere in the Great Hall.

"He's the ex Azkaban convict!" Pansy said bewildered.

"So that's where I've seen him," Katherine said more to herself than to Pansy as she looked at Sirius who stood up for a second and gave a courteous nod.

"That figures, first a half giant, then a werewolf, now an ex convict. I have to admit though, he cleaned up well," Pansy said.

Dumbledore raised his hands again. "Professor Black, as you will all now refer to him, has been cleared of all charges by the Ministry of Magic thanks to a marvelous potion better known as Veritasserum. If you follow the _Daily Prophet_ you might already have known this. But since we can't always believe what we read, I will now confirm it for all of you. So do not be afraid of him, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

This time everyone in the hall laughed, but it wasn't a mocking laugh. It was a laugh of welcoming and understanding, mixed with relief. Professor Black himself looked relieved; perhaps he'd expected a bad reaction. He looked thoughtful but at peace as he sat back down and stared at his hands once again clasped hands on the table. There was something so mysterious about him.

"Katherine, hasn't anyone told you it's rude to stare?" Pansy asked.

"I was not staring!"

"Sure. So now you like the new Defense teacher?"

"Lay off, Pansy."

"Very well, with that cleared up you can all go back to breathing normally. Our second new addition to the staff this year is Professor Natalie Carwin who's come to replace our dear Professor Vector whom we so regretfully lost last year," Dumbledore said. The blonde woman proceeded to stand up and give the students a smile. Katherine looked at her for half a second but her eyes soon traveled to where Black sat. His eyes moved across the room as if doing a mental examination of the four houses. His eyes fell on her for a split second and Katherine felt her heart flutter. Her face grew hot and she realized that she was developing some sort of strange attraction and for this amazingly handsome and mysterious new teacher. Her interest in him was growing by the second and she wondered what class with him would be like. She was already looking forward to it. Maybe she'd been wrong, maybe she had just run out of patience too early; perhaps her seventh year would be the one to remember after all. Perhaps something new and extremely exciting was waiting for her this year at Hogwarts.


	2. A Deliberate Accident

**Chapter 2**: **A Deliberate Accident**

**What on earth** had been going through his mind when he accepted the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Had he been thinking at all? He'd gotten out of prison and stepped right into another one; except this time he did it willingly.

Sure, Hogwarts had actually been his escape as a teenager; his own home had been his prison back then. He had many fond memories of his childhood at Hogwarts. So shouldn't he be delighted to be back in the place that meant so much to him? It's not that he wasn't happy there; it was more the overwhelming idea of all the responsibility he'd thrown on his back when he'd accepted that job. He was responsible for many kids now and responsible that they had a decent education. Sirius had never taught before so who was to say he'd be any good at it? Yes, he'd been one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts students back in his day, but that didn't mean he could teach it. After spending majority of his life locked up in a prison cell how was he supposed to stand up in front of a class and teach? Would they even care that he was teaching or simply sit there staring at him and thinking "This man spent twelve years in Azkaban."

He let out a deep sigh as he walked down the dark corridor staring at his feet. Several students walked past him, some too involved in their conversations to care, others too nosey to look away from him. Things weren't like they had been back in the day at Hogwarts. Back then he'd walk around the grounds laughing and talking as loud as he could just to get attention. Now here he was bowing his head, trying to be as invisible as possible… how the mighty have fallen.

He sighed as he raised his head and looked around. Things would _never_ be the same. He'd never be the same boy he'd been when he attended the school. He doubted he could even be the man he was after Hogwarts, not as if he'd had a lot of time to spend out in the real world anyway. Azkaban had changed him, and he wasn't sure yet if it had been for the best or for the worst. He would have to stop reminiscing of a time that would never be again. It only hurt him to remember anyhow. He didn't want to think of a time in which he had been so happy, when life had been so easy. How naïve he and his friends had been, and how hard reality had hit them in the face. Too hard, perhaps.

He'd try his hardest to push any thoughts of his past at Hogwarts away. He couldn't let it get to him. His life had taken a 180 degree turn and it made no sense to look back now. It would only distract him. He would have to keep his focus and maintain his head level. He couldn't let anything distract him from his work. He was there to be near Harry, should there be any moment in which he would need him. He was also there to work closer with Dumbledore and the other members of the Order of the Phoenix. He'd spent too much time locked away and Number 12, Grimmauld Place to spend any more just sitting around doing house chores. He wanted to be active, and if taking the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is what that meant, then that's what he'd have to do. He'd teach those kids what they had to learn and he'd teach them so well they'd be better than him. He was determined to get his job done no matter what it took and he would not, no matter what happened, let anything distract him.

"Hello, Professor Black," Dennis Creevy said as he waked past him.

"Hello," Sirius croaked and kept on walking.

So far there hadn't been any weird or rude comments from any of the students. Aside from the stares, which he'd grown used to over the years, he was sure he could handle it. Although it still felt weird being called Professor, but he'd get used to that too.

Some students smiled at him politely and greeted him as he walked on through the halls of the school aimlessly. Other students would avert their sight, probably to afraid or intimidated…or disgusted. While others, those with a green insignia on their robes he noticed would give him semi-dirty stares. Slytherins most of them, no doubt. That definitely hadn't changed since he'd left. The whole lot of them was arrogant, self-centered, prejudiced prats and that would never change. Salazar Slytherin's legacy lived on and the Slytherins would always make sure it would.

He watched as the students kept walking past him. Hufflepuff, smiled; Gryffindor, a good morning; Ravenclaw, too busy reading to look; Slytherin…smirked?

Sirius frowned as two Slytherin girls came in his direction. One with short brown hair, a face like a pug- her nose high in the air and talking quite avidly, probably too busy telling some fancy story about a trip through Europe. The other however, looked bored and uninterested, in fact maybe even distracted. She watched him as they got nearer and once he looked at her straight in the eyes awaiting the eye-roll, she looked away and the hint of a smirk appeared upon her lips. He didn't know what to think. That was certainly a different reaction from a Slytherin. Who knows what she'd been thinking. Perhaps, "Here comes the joke of the school."

He turned his head once they were several feet away again only to see that she had also glanced back.

"Morning, Sirius!"

Sirius came to a halt when he crashed into Ron after hearing Harry's voice.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, Ron!" Sirius said stepping back.

"Sorry I startled you," Harry said frowning. "We just wanted to see how your first day is going?"

"Quite alright, I guess." Sirius replied.

"Nervous?" Hermione, who'd been standing on Harry's other side, asked.

"No." He lied. "Why would I be?"

"Well, because you have no teaching experience and because you're going to be especially scrutinized for being an ex-Azkaban convict," she replied.

"Well, cheer the man on, Hermione. He doesn't have enough pressure on him yet." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying, I wasn't trying to be rude."

"I'm not nervous." Sirius insisted.

"Well, that's good." Harry chimed in before the other two could continue quarreling.

"We finally have a teacher that's our friend; maybe you can slip us some answers…" Ron began.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed and shot Sirius a nervous look. She probably thought Sirius would help Harry and Ron cheat in a heartbeat.

Sirius smiled. "Stop worrying Hermione, I'm not going to give them or anyone any answers."

"I was kidding you know." Ron added.

"Well, we've got Transfuguration in a bit. We just wanted to see how you were doing," Harry said. "We've got your class tomorrow."

"I guess you can judge my teaching skills then," Sirius said looking at Harry but he could see Hermione's cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"We'll see you later. Bye."

"See you."

The trio waved goodbye and resumed their walk to their next class. The sinking feeling in his stomach returned as Hermione's words echoed in his mind. All eyes were on him, each and everyone waiting for him to fail. He shook his head trying to shake the feeling away. He wouldn't let them get what they wanted. He wasn't going to fail.

**A bundle of butterflies** erupted inside Katherine's stomach as she quickly, but subtly made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She hadn't stopped thinking about the new teacher since the minute she'd seen him. She'd watched him in the Great Hall during meals and constantly looked out for him in the halls. Charms had seemed to go on forever as she watched the clock waiting for the time in which she'd attend his class. Never had she been more anxious to get to class. She couldn't wait to hear him speak and to watch him in action. This year Defense Against the Dark Arts was going to be fun.

"You're certainly in a rush," Pansy said as she tried to keep up with her friend.

"What makes you say that?" Katherine asked.

"Usually you stall in the classroom and make every excuse up so that you can be late for class, especially Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today it's different." Pansy summed up. "Let me guess, it's because of that new criminal teacher, Sirius Black?"

Katherine smiled snugly but didn't reply; she could see Pansy's eyes widen.

"Katherine, you're don't fancy that dirty mugger do you?"

"He's not a mugger and he's not dirty," Katherine replied. "Not anymore."

"Sure, he's not. But he still went to Azkaban for twelve years!"

"So did Draco's father and _he_ is guilty."

Pansy fell silent for a couple of seconds. "That's different."

Katherine smirked and continued walking.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you fancy the new teacher?"

"He's definitely attractive."

"Oh no." Pansy stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" Katherine questioned. "We're going to be late!"

"Oh no."

"What is it, Pansy?"

"You like him."

"So what if I did?"

"You like him _a lot_."

"Oh, Pansy." Katherine said as she started walking once more.

"Katherine, he's a teacher! Surely you can't be that foolish!"

"Foolish?"

"Well, firstly because he'd never be interested in you…"

"What?"

It was now Katherine's turn to stop walking. She turned to face Pansy. "What do you mean he wouldn't be interested in me?"

"Come on, Katherine, he's like 100 years old."

"Stop exaggerating. Age is just a number."

"He could be your father."

"My grandfather was twenty-five years older than my grandmother."

"That's back then when women had to marry old guys."

"So?"

"So?"

Katherine let out a frustrated sigh. "Why do you think he would not be interested in me? What, am I not pretty enough?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "He probably wants someone his age and mature. You're just another one of his insignificant students."

Katherine glared at Pansy. "I can't believe you said that. Let me let you know, Pansy Parkinson, that I can have any man I want any time I want. It doesn't matter if he could be my father; he's still a man, and therefore still with feelings, age does not matter. If I haven't had anyone in a long time it's simply because that is what I choose. But if I want Sirius Black I can get Sirius Black, and there is nothing and no one that can stop me, is that clear?"

Pansy looked stunned but it wasn't unusual for her to see Katherine have an outburst. She simply rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever."

Katherine stood up straight and smirked. "Good."

She then turned around and approached the Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts classroom. She turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open. Her heart felt as though it were about to burst from her rib cage, but she took a deep breath and reminded herself that she needed to maintain her cool. She stepped into the classroom and looked around. At the very front sat Sirius Black behind his desk surrounded by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Her smile disappeared instantly as the three of them looked up to see her and Pansy walking into the classroom. Sirius looked up and smiled at them. Katherine let her lips from a slight smirk without looking at Sirius. She didn't know if she fancied him yet, but she was definitely very attracted to him and was determined to make the best impression. It would be fun, however, to find out just how deeply attracted to him she was and maybe even more fun to get him to be attracted to her.

"Afternoon!"

Katherine turned around to see Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown enter the classroom. She rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to Pansy and tried her hardest not to look at Sirius.

"Can you believe this?" a voice whispered next to her. Katherine looked up to see Draco leaning over his desk behind them. "How much more pathetic can this school get. A murderer! I knew Dumbledore was mad but this is intolerable."

Katherine glared at him. "_You're_ intolerable, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes. "He's just another addition to the Harry Potter fan club."

"Stop whining. You've got your own fan club and she's sitting right next to me." Katherine added motioning to Pansy who in turn shot her an angered look.

"You part of that fan club, Kat?" Draco asked and though Katherine couldn't see him she could hear a smile in his voice. Pansy cleared her throat loudly.

"Don't you wish, Draco. Go back to complaining about your new favorite teacher."

"I think I can make this class _really_ interesting," Draco said, a sly smile plastered across his face as he started at Sirius.

"What have you got up your sleeve?"

"You'll see."

Katherine turned back around and glanced around the classroom to see that all the students were in and finally getting settled. She caught a glimpse of Daphne who was giggling to Tracey over at the back of the class. Then she realized Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking back to their seats, which could only mean one thing…

"Afternoon everyone." Sirius said standing up from his chair.

Katherine watched as she saw him in full height for the first time. He surveyed the class for a moment as he walked around his desk and stopped right in front of it.

"I suppose that you, as the other classes I've had so far might have questions about my Azkaban history, so we might as well get them out of the way. Anyone?" Sirius asked.

More than half the hands rose up in the air and Sirius smiled. "Very well, you in the back there, if you could please also state your name…" he said.

"I'm Dean Thomas. Why did they keep you locked in Azkaban for twelve years if you were truly innocent? Couldn't they have used Veritasserum before?" Dean asked as he put his hand down.

"Well," Sirius said looking at his shoes before answering. "I suppose they could've, but back then things were black or white. I was framed. There wasn't much to be questioned. I was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Several more hands shot up into the air.

"If you were innocent how come you never said anything?" Draco asked without raising his hand and without waiting to be called on.

Sirius looked at Draco and seemed deep in thought before answering him. "I might as well have been guilty. There was nothing for me to live for out here. In one way or another I was responsible for my best friend's death."

"How touching," Draco said mockingly.

Sirius stared at him as he asked the class, "Any more questions?"

Once more, the same hands rose in the air waiting to be called on.

"How do we know for sure you really told the truth with that Veritasserum? How do we know you didn't pay someone to just give you regular water while you made up the rest of the story?" Draco blurted out again without being called on.

Katherine's eyes widened in amusement, she looked at Sirius whose face had grown rigid but showed no sign of giving in to Draco's taunting.

"I am not here to convince you, Draco Malfoy, that's your name, right? It's up to you what you decide to believe in." Sirius replied.

The same hands rose into the air again except now they rose slowly, as the students carefully looked from Draco to Sirius awaiting the next blow.

"Can you tell us, _Professor Black_, what Azkaban was like?" Draco asked as a malevolent grin spread across his face.

"Why don't you ask your father, Draco? After all he was there himself, accused of being a Death Eater. Oh wait, that's right, he escaped. Well, I'm sure you won't have trouble finding him." Sirius said and the smiled washed off Draco's face.

"Very well, then, if that's all, then I think we should get started." Sirius added turning around to look at some papers on his desk. Katherine turned around in her seat and smirked.

"Alright, if you could all fill me in on what you covered with Professor Merrick last year..." Sirius began looking around at the class again.

Katherine's arm flew up in the air at the same time as Hermione's. She glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and forced herself not to roll her eyes. She couldn't believe she'd actually put her hand up in the first place.

"Alright…you," Sirius said pointing at Katherine.

Katherine's heart stopped beating for half a second as she cleared her throat and said. "My name's Katherine Sullivan. We learnt about the Unforgivable curses, the right way, not like with that Moody freak we had in fourth year." Katherine said coolly as several of the students began to laugh.

Sirius smiled. "Well, you might know by now that that wasn't the real Mad Eye Moody, but ex-Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr. under the influence of polyjuice."

"And we learnt several defensive spells, like protego, stunning spells, counter-curses, and etcetera." Katherine continued. She looked over at Hermione who was looking back at her skeptically.

Sirius said, "Well, we're going to be doing some more of that this year and take it a bit further."

Katherine leaned back in her chair feeling triumphant as she smiled to herself.

"If you want to get his attention, I doubt acting like a nerd will work," Pansy muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

Katherine scowled at her. She knew Pansy was right, but she couldn't resist. She'd had an urge to have his eyes and his attention on just her even if just for a second. She knew she must've looked stupid in front of the other Slytherins raising her hand like that, competing with the Granger mudblood, but the feeling she got when his eyes were on her had been incredibly pleasant.

"Okay, I think we can take it easy on the first day, so you can take your books and read chapter one, and write an essay on it for next class. Then we'll get to the real milk and cookies of Defense Against the Dark Arts," Sirius said.

"Are we going to duel in this class, Professor?" Neville asked raising his hand.

Sirius smiled. "You can count on it."

Apparently Neville had been hoping for a different answer telling from his facial expression.

Katherine had read the first paragraph at least ten times without making any sense out of it. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She felt as if doing anything else in his class but watch him was a waste of time. She watched and smiled as his brow furrowed in deep thought, while he worked on some parchments on his desk. She leaned her chin on her desk to observe as a few strands of hair fell over his face. Her eyes lingered on his strong hands gripping the quill, and moved up to his neck making her get goose bumps all over her arms, then his eyes staring back at her…

Katherine's eyes widened, her heart hammered against her chest. Sirius was looking right back at her, feeling as if he was reading her mind, undressing her with his eyes.

"Do you need some help, Miss Sullivan?" he asked.

Katherine could feel her cheeks burning and the eyes of many other students upon her. She shook her head no, and looked back down at her book.

"Great going, Katherine," Pansy muttered next to her and Katherine could picture slapping the smirk off her face.

"Shut up, will you?"

Katherine's eyes scanned her book again without taking in any of it. This time fury burned inside of her. He had no need to embarrass her like that and Pansy and her idiotic comments didn't make it any better. She realized, however, that despite his embarrassing her, her desire to have Sirius's attention went beyond more than just one class. She glanced up at him and she could feel it in her gut. She was very deeply infatuated with this man and she would not stand to have him be indifferent to her. She wanted the feeling to be reciprocated. What a thrill it would be to have him staring at her in class. The butterflies rushed to her stomach once more and Katherine smiled to herself. She wanted him to feel for her exactly what she was feeling for him; nothing would give her more satisfaction. And it would be exactly like that, because whatever Katherine Sullivan wanted she got.

**Later that night **Katherine jabbed her pork chops with her fork without having taken one bite. Not only was she still angry with Pansy because of the Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts incident earlier that day, but Sirius hadn't showed up for dinner either. She'd gotten over the initial shock of how much it actually bothered her that he wasn't there. Now she sat sulking looking up at the entrance of the Great Hall every few seconds in hopes that he would walk in at any moment.

"Katherine, can you please eat something?" Pansy said, putting her fork down loudly on her plate.

"Shut up, Pansy," Katherine muttered.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Fine, starve for all I care."

"What's the matter, Katherine?" Draco asked as he put down his goblet with pumpkin juice down.

"She's just bummed because…" Pansy's voice trailed off as Katherine looked up and gave her a warning look. "…because, well she's sort of interested in someone and it's kind of difficult to get his attention."

Katherine dropped her knife as she closed her eyes and let out a long exasperated breath.

"Really, Kat? May I know who this mysterious someone is?" Draco said moving his face closer to hers.

"It's not you if that's what you wanted to know," Katherine said coldly.

Draco stared at her. "What's the matter with you, I was just kidding."

"Well, I'm not in a kidding mood." Katherine replied.

"I hope you're over this crush soon so you can stop being such a bitch."

Katherine rolled her eyes yet ignored his comment.

"He's right, you know." Pansy added in a lower voice cutting her pork chops.

"Of course he's right, Pansy, even if he was calling _you_ a bitch he'd be right," Katherine snapped.

"Ever since earlier today, when he made that comment to you in class, you've been like this." Pansy began in a lower tone. "I told you he's not interested."

"You're pretty thick, did you know that?" Katherine said. "You just don't understand yet do you? He's not interested _yet_. He _will_ be soon enough."

Pansy looked at Katherine. "Katherine, I don't care. Do whatever you want. Go be friends with that Granger mudblood for all I care."

"Thanks a lot, Pansy. I know I can always count on you."

Katherine picked up her books and got off her seat as she began to storm out of the Great Hall. She imagined cursing Pansy's bed so that it would swallow her whole and never spit her out or maybe making the roof cave in on top of her. Perhaps poisoning the water next to her bed, or jinxing her stupid Head Girl badge to prick her and kill her, like the sleeping beauty, except she'd be dead and she wasn't a beauty.

Katherine stepped out of the great hall and as she looked up to the marble staircase she saw Sirius Black ascending them. She stepped on to the side of the Great Hall doors, out of his sight. Pointing her wand to her books she muttered, "_Papyrus!_"


	3. Crash and Burn

**Chapter 3**: Crash and Burn

**Katherine chewed on her lower lip** as she held her head up with her elbow pressed against her desk. She held her wand between her middle and index fingers swinging it in see-saw manner so that the point would tap her desk, then its end, then the point again. Her foot was bobbing underneath her desk and she could hear Professor Flitwick's tiny voice droning somewhere in the back of her mind about some new charm they were learning. But Katherine could hardly concentrate. She was running the events of the night before over and over through her mind trying to find a sign, _anything_, that would let her know he'd acknowledged her or that he'd seen her in a different light. She knew deep inside that it was much too soon but patience was not her thing. She liked getting results at the instant that she'd ask for them, but now it seemed that would not be the case.

He had, however, looked at her and smiled. Even if it was a polite teacher-student smile, it had put her over the moon. She could still see his gray eyes, and goose bumps covered her arms. She smiled to herself as she envisioned what the day would be like in which she finally had him right where she wanted.

"Miss Sullivan, if you could please stop tapping your wand? Not only are you damaging it and making unnecessary noise, you could also accidentally blast someone's eye out." Professor Filtwick said snapping her out of her daydream.

Katherine dropped her wand loudly on her desk and rolled her eyes. Professor Flitwick continued with the lesson but Katherine did not bother to listen. Soon class would be over and it'd be time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She'd have to find someway to get Professor Black's attention, but with people like Granger in the class that would never happen. Not to mention that she wasn't exactly doing great in that specific class, so there was no way she could all of a sudden pretend to be such a genius when she'd spent most of her time at Hogwarts doing extra credit to pass.

The bell rang and Katherine picked up her bag and began to shove her books in it while Professor Flitwick explained what the homework assignment was. The students had begun piling up and were heading towards the door, all in a rush to get out of class. That was mainly because Defense Against the Dark Arts was their last class for the day, but Katherine had other motivations in mind. She pushed past Hannah Abbot and stepped out of the classroom.

"Hey, watch it!" Hannah exclaimed behind her.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Why don't you lose some weight, make some room and quit whining, Abbot?"

Someone behind her laughed. Katherine turned and saw Pansy following her.

"Good one, Katherine." Pansy giggled. "But seriously, why are you in such a rush?"

"No reason," Katherine replied pulling her bag further up her shoulder.

"Oh wait, I just remembered we have Defense Against the Dark Arts next," Pansy said. "You're seriously mental, did you know that?"

"Say whatever you want, Pansy. I'll only care about what you have to say once he's interested in me."

"Like that'll ever happen."

"Just you wait, Pansy. You still don't know what I'm capable of doing."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

The girls walked silently up the steps for a couple more seconds until Katherine spoke again. "I bumped into him last night."

"Who?" Pansy asked. Katherine looked at Pansy and pursed her lips.

"Oh!" Pansy exclaimed. "I take it this was no accident?"

The corners of Katherine's mouth twitched. "No. I purposely bumped into him, dropped at stack of papers at his feet and he helped me pick them up."

"And?"

Katherine looked grim once more. "And that was it."

Pansy chuckled and Katherine threw her a scolding look.

"Well, what did you expect him to do? Ask you out on a date?"

"No, I suppose not," Katherine said. "I just wanted to see his reaction. But I'm not worried."

They now stood outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Pansy turned the knob, pushed the door open and they both stepped inside. As usual, her heart began beating faster as she made her way to her seat. There he was at the front of the class, Potter, Weasley and Granger once again crowding his desk.

"Afternoon, ladies." Sirius said as Katherine and Pansy joined the class.

Neither of the two girls replied. Pansy didn't because she never greeted any of the teachers unless it was someone like McGonagall, Snape or Dumbledore who would make it their business to make sure she knew manners. Katherine remained quiet because she didn't want to seem too eager. Slytherins were never eager and never let their prospect know that they had something in mind planned.

Minutes later the last few students missing joined them and finally Sirius stood up from his seat and looked around. Katherine, afraid of being embarrassed in front of everyone again avoided his gaze at all costs.

"Alright, since we're all here we can start." Sirius said. "We're going to start off on an easy foot, for Neville's sake," Sirius said looking at Neville and smiling as several students laughed, "Just joking with you, Neville. But we are going to start off rather easy. Today we'll just spend sometime discussing objects that many wizards and witches can use when trying to defend themselves. For example,"

Sirius walked behind his desk where a canvas-like object stood with a mantle over it. "The foe glass." He said as he pulled off the mantle.

"Can someone tell me, how this is used?" Sirius asked.

Hermione's hand along with Parvarti's shot up in the air. Katherine made to raise her hand but Pansy had grabbed her elbow and pulled it back down.

"We are not nerds." Pansy muttered through her teeth. Katherine glared at Pansy as she pulled her arm away from her grasp.

"Yes, Hermione?" Sirius said.

"The foe glass is sort of like a mirror except it shows us who our enemies are when they are close by as shadowy, indistinct figures, and as they get closer they become clearer." Hermione said.

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor." Sirius replied. He went on to give further explanation but Katherine couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. She was too busy being angry at Pansy and Hermione.

"You see, Pansy, you always ruin everything! I actually knew the answer to that!" Katherine hissed.

"Oh give me a break, Katherine; you never raise your hand in class. Today all of a sudden you decide to do it just because you fancy the professor." Pansy whispered. "We are smart, yes, but we do not go parading around like know-it-alls."

"I know, Pansy!" Katherine continued. "But this is different, how else am I supposed to…"

"Having an interesting conversation, Katherine? Pansy?" Sirius asked suddenly interrupting them.

Katherine felt all color drain from her face as she turned forward to look at Sirius who wore a stern look on his face.

"Would you girls like to share with us what is so important that you have to discuss during my class?" he continued.

Katherine's mind was racing as she clenched her teeth together. She was going to kill Pansy for doing this to her.

"Well, since you don't have anything to say I shall continue, and hope that you two will have the decency of following along." He finally said and he turned back to the class. "As I was saying…"

Katherine cracked her knuckles beneath the table. She stole a glance at Pansy who sat next to her smirking. Katherine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What was his deal? Why of all the students was he picking on her? This was not the kind of attention Katherine was hoping for. She crossed her arms angrily across her chest and glared at Sirius even though he wasn't looking at her. She may be taken with him but that didn't mean he was going to take any of his crap.

_Just you wait, Sirius Black_, she thought. _Soon I'll have you right where I want you._

**The class had grown silent** while Sirius wrote on the blackboard. He paused a second to listen and smiled to himself, more in amazement than anything else. Who on earth would have ever pictured him as a teacher, writing on a blackboard and the students copied his every word? If he ever met an old friend and told them his life story, they might find it more believable that he spent twelve years in Azkaban rather than the part where he became a Hogwarts teacher. He still woke up every morning and stared at the ceiling and had to convince himself that he was now a _teacher_. Not that that was a bad thing, he was grateful that Dumbledore had offered him the job (more grateful than he had been in the beginning; he'd just have to get used to it) it was just something no one would've ever imagined him doing.

He finished writing the last few words on the board and he turned around. The whole class had their heads down and was writing furiously. Well, all except for a few Slytherins. One specially, whom Sirius hadn't expected any better: Draco Malfoy. Sirius had heard from him through Harry. Son of Lucius Malfoy, the Death Eater. He didn't rub him the right way from the beginning. He made a mental note to keep a keen eye on him. It would definitely be fun to torment a Death Eaters' son. Ahh, the benefits of being a teacher. Sirius bit his tongue in order not to smile. What the class would think of him if he suddenly broke into laughter while they were all working so quietly. He'd be sent straight to St. Mungo's.

He pulled his chair back and sat down at his desk and looked around. The Gryffindors were all hard at work, Hermione specially, who seemed to be on some sort of writing contest with herself. She only lifted her face every now and then to read something off the blackboard. Dean Thomas who sat at the back of Neville Longbottom had to crane his neck to see over his head. Draco was writing, but Sirius really doubted whether he was writing anything that had to do with Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts. Pansy was writing, but kept stopping to look at her hand and wave if as if to shake the pain off. Katherine looked up at the black board. She looked at him quickly then back down at her paper and continued writing as she bit her lower lip.

The bell rang and the silence was instantly disrupted as everyone sat up straight and began putting their books into their bags.

"Alright class, compiling everything you've learnt today write me two rolls of parchment on Defense Artifacts for next class. You're dismissed," Sirius said. "Oh, and before you leave, please place yesterday's assignment on my desk."

Several students moaned and Sirius smiled and picked up some parchments off his desk to make room for the new ones.

Harry approached his desk and said, "You're killing us."

"Any chance you might make that one roll of parchment for friends and close relatives?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as she placed her assignment on his desk.

Katherine approached the table and handed him her assignment. She cleared her throat. "I know you said two rolls, but I went on to three. There was just some much information in that chapter—"

"Yes, just leave it there." Sirius interrupted without looking up from the parchments he held in his hand.

She cleared her throat once more and continued. "I don't suppose my extra work will get me extra credit, will it?"

"No, it won't."

"But you haven't even read it!" Katherine protested.

Sirius looked up at her. "My specifications clearly said one roll of parchment, did they not?"

Katherine stared at him in dismay, her pale eyes fixed upon him. He could see she was clenching her jaw and was desperately trying to control herself from a major outburst. Sirius did not look away, he stared right back at her nonchalant. He had to show that in that classroom he was the authority. He wasn't about to get pushed around by some angsty, teenage, Slytherin girl.

She slammed the assignment on his desk loudly making Hermione and Ron jump, and making Harry double-take. Sirius on the other hand didn't flinch. Katherine turned around, her long black locks swinging behind her as she stormed out of the classroom.

Sirius watched her leave and shook his head. "Slytherins still think they rule the school."

"Katherine's always trying to do everything with extra credit. Somehow she always gets away with it." Hermione added. "You think they'd just pay attention in class, do their homework and study."

"Not everyone is like you, Hermione." Ron said, his cheeks turning a light shade of red, and something told Sirius that Ron had been one to turn to extra credit for better grades.

Sirius laughed. "Don't worry, Hermione. Nobody gets away with extra credit in my class."

"**What took you so long?"** Pansy asked but Katherine didn't stop to talk to her. She walked straight past Pansy almost knocking her down, feeling as though if she punched the wall beside her it would crumble. She was raging like a bull seeing red. What was she doing wrong? All she'd asked was about extra credit, did he have to react like that and embarrass her in front of Granger, Potter and Weasley? Who did he think he was, anyway? Some sort of God that needed her to grovel at his feet and beg for his attention? What did he have against her?

It was Pansy's fault. She had made her seem like a stuck up princess in his class. She'd gotten her into trouble with him when she'd been so careful so as to not get his attention in the wrong way again. Because Pansy just couldn't keep her mouth shut and she definitely could not stay out of other people's business. Pansy didn't think she could make it with Sirius. And not only that, but she would find anyway possible to make sure it stayed like that. Katherine was ready to tear her head off her body.

She could feel her eyes fill with hot tears. She pressed her lips together in order to keep them in as she continued to run down the stairs making her way to the Slytherin common room. Pausing in front of the cold stone wall she exclaimed, "Argenteus!" Then the stone wall slid open to reveal the entrance to the Slytherin common room. She stomped her way to the girls' dormitories feeling her face burning hot and her head as though it were about to burst.

Katherine threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow as she sobbed and yelled not caring who could hear her. She pounded on her pillows with all her might, but her rage didn't seem to cease. It would've probably felt better if it was Pansy she was pounding on. She felt completely incompetent, she'd lost all hope; nothing she could ever do was ever going to work.

"Katherine?" Pansy asked walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

Katherine turned her face sideways so that Pansy could hear her clearly. "Get away from me! I never want to see you again!"

"Well, I'm afraid that won't be happening since we share a room." Pansy replied walking towards Katherine's bed. "Katherine, please, don't you think you're exaggerating?"

Katherine clutched the ends of her pillow as she sat up on her bed and fiercely flung it towards Pansy who got hit in the face.

"Ouch! What is wrong with you!" Pansy asked smoothing down her hair which had been messed up by the pillow.

"You've messed everything up for me, Pansy, you are the worst person I have ever met!"

"I told you from the beginning, that trying to get Sirius Black's attention would be one major task for you…"

"And you're not making it any easier!" Katherine yelled in Pansy's face.

"I've had nothing to do with any of this!" Pansy exclaimed. "Don't blame me because Black doesn't want to set eyes on a seventeen year old!"

"Oh will you SHUT UP!" Katherine yelled as she walked towards her dressing table, picked up a hairbrush and threw it in Pansy's direction. Pansy ducked and it missed.

"Don't you get it?" Katherine asked turning to look at Pansy, her face red as she wiped a tear away from her cheek with the back of her hand. "I am sick and tired of having to put up with you!"

"Why? Because I always tell you the truth? And the truth is that Black just doesn't care about who you are!"

"Not with you around to ruin everything!"

Pansy exhaled loudly. "You know what, forget it. I'm tired of going over this again and again."

Katherine sat on the edge of her bed and stared out the window. There had to be something she could do, but what? How on earth was she ever going to get him to notice her?

"You know, you could just make a love potion and get it over with. Maybe then you'll have what you want and you can go back to being yourself," Pansy suggested.

Katherine glared at Pansy. "I don't _need_ a love potion. You think I'm not capable of doing this on my own, but I am going to prove you wrong if it's the last thing I do."

She got off her bed and walked over to her dresser. She opened it and pulled out her uniform skirts and took them over to her bed. There she started to run her wand several inches above the hem and the fabric began to tear. Katherine held one up and looked at Pansy smiling. The skirt had been cut shorter.

"Don't you think other people will notice?" Pansy asked.

Katherine shrugged. "I don't really care."

"And you think that by wearing shorter skirts he's all of a sudden going to fall head over heels for you?"

"No, but it'll definitely get him to notice me," Katherine replied. "And this, my dear, is only the first and smallest step of it all."


	4. Never Lose Hope

**Chapter 4**_Never Lose Hope_

**Katherine bit on her lower lip** and smiled as she eyed her reflection in the mirror. She smoothed out her long black tresses with her hand. She giggled silently so that the other girls in her dorm would not think she was going insane and turned the other way. Her skirt was at least six inches above her knee, much higher that where it was supposed to be. She watched her long shapely legs as she turned from side to side and smiled at her reflection. He might not fall right then but there was no way she wouldn't have his attention now. At least he'd notice her, and even if she got told off he would've already looked at her. After all, what would a man that had spent twelve years of his life locked up in a cell with no contact with other people whatsoever think? So what if he'd been out for two years? She hadn't heard anything about him having a girlfriend, and even if he had…Katherine was young and beautiful, no one could compete.

"Katherine, I notice you've made adjustments to your uniform," Daphne Greengrass said watching her from across the room.

"Indeed, I have."

"Who's eye are you trying to catch?" Tracey asked with a playful smirk upon her face.

Katherine smiled. "No one in particular. I was just trying to make the uniform more interesting."

"Right." Daphne rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"Don't you think the teachers will say something?" Tracey asked.

Katherine felt her stomach do a flop. She certainly hoped at least one of them would. "I don't know."

"It looks great, though," Daphne said. "If you pull it off today without getting in trouble then I'll definitely try it myself."

She turned to look at Pansy who was pinning the Head Girl badge onto her robes and winked, while Pansy rolled her eyes.

Katherine walked over to her bed and picked up her bag. Today everything would be different for her. There was no way she wouldn't get a positive reaction from him today. Today, things would start to change.

"Let's go, Katherine, or are you planning on skipping class to watch yourself all day?" Pansy asked.

Katherine turned to face Pansy's pug-like face. "Lighten up, Pansy, it's a beautiful day."

"Put a sock in it." Pansy snapped, heaving her bag over her shoulder as she stepped out of the room.

"Not exactly a ray of sunshine is she?" Daphne joked.

Katherine smiled broadly without replying and followed Pansy out of the dorm.

"What is with you today? You're acting like a total bitch." Katherine said catching up to Pansy as they made their way through the Slytherin common room towards the sliding stone wall.

"I'm acting completely like myself." Pansy replied without turning to look at her.

"Oh yes, I forgot, because you're _always _a bitch." Katherine added rolling her eyes.

Pansy stopped in her tracks and glared at Katherine. Without saying a word she continued walking all the way up to the Great Hall. Katherine let out a loud sigh and decided it'd be better not to say another word before Pansy really managed to put her in a bad mood. Today was a day of conquering, and Katherine got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it. Today would be the day in which Sirius Black would see her in a different light.

"Wow, Katherine, aren't you afraid of catching a cold? Kinda breezy down there don't you think?" Draco asked once Katherine and Pansy had arrived at the Great Hall and joined their table.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Katherine replied trying to retain her smile.

"Yeah, right." Draco said as he quickly sat down next to her. "Tell me; is it some sort of trick to get your mysterious lover to notice you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Katherine said smirking.

"You know, I think you'll get more than just your crush to notice." Draco said his lips parting into a mischievous smile.

"My, Draco, what are you trying to imply?" Katherine asked.

Draco's smile widened. "I think you know."

"Excuse me, are you two forgetting that I'm sitting right here?" Pansy protested from the other side.

"Pansy, why can't you ever stay out of other people's business?" Draco retorted.

Pansy's mouth dropped open with indignation as she stared at him. She closed it and glared at Katherine. She opened it once more to speak but decided against it and closed it again. She turned back to the plate in front of her and began eating her breakfast noisily.

"Honestly, Pansy, did your mother teach you to eat like that?" Tracey asked from across the table.

Katherine pursed her lips as she tried hard not to laugh.

"I think she's jealous." Katherine whispered to Draco.

"I don't see why she should be, she doesn't own me." He replied coolly.

"That's not what she thinks."

Draco shrugged as he looked at the plate in front of him. "I don't think I've done anything to make her think differently."

"Ha!" Katherine cried. "Draco, please…"

"Well, we weren't talking about Pansy, we were talking about you. Do you suppose none of the teachers will see your new style?" Draco asked.

"Hopefully not, and if they do that doesn't mean I'm going to change it." Katherine said. She looked up to see Sirius join the High Table and take a seat next to Hagrid.

"If your plan doesn't work, do you suppose there'd be a chance for someone else to make a move?" Draco asked smirking.

Katherine looked at him and smiled playfully. "I'm sorry, Draco, but there's no way my plan won't work."

"**Please read chapter five **for homework and I'd like four rolls of parchment on object into life transfiguration. Millicent please go around and pick up the pillows and rabbits and put them in that box in the back there." Professor McGonagall was saying as the class began picking up their bags and stepped out of the classroom.

"Pansy, you can't be mad at me all day because Draco talked to me for a few minutes." Katherine said as she began to follow Pansy out of the room. "I mean, come on, you get jealous of me more often than you do when he talks to other girls."

"Katherine, please stay I'd like a word with you." Professor McGonagall said just as Katherine was about to step outside. She turned around and walked towards her desk.

"Thank you, Millicent, you may go now." Professor McGonagall continued and turned to look at Katherine sternly once the class had been emptied out.

"Yes, professor?" Katherine asked innocently.

Professor McGonagall sat down at her desk as she picked up her glasses and put them on. "Katherine, I have noticed a slight difference in your school uniform; an inappropriate difference. Do you care to explain its cause?"

Katherine put on a puzzled expression. "I don't think I understand, Professor."

"Surely, you know what I'm talking about!" Professor McGonagall replied exasperatedly motioning toward Katherine's skirt with her hands.

Katherine gripped her bag's strap tighter in her hands. She looked down at her own skirt wondering at which point during the day she'd forgotten to close her robes around her to prevent any teachers from noticing her shorter skirt.

"You mean my skirt?" Katherine asked.

"Obviously I mean your skirt, Katherine."

"Oh," Katherine replied and smiled, "I suppose I must've grown out of them over the summer."

"Of course," Professor McGonagall replied. "and you didn't notice this."

Katherine shrugged. "Nope."

"Well, then since you're obviously oblivious to the whole situation I suppose I'll help you out." Professor McGonagall stood up and pointing her wand at Katherine's skirt said, "_Longus!_"

Katherine's skirt elongated from mid-thigh to just past her knees as it had originally been. She gritted her teeth as she looked up at Professor McGonagall and faked a smile.

"Why, thank you Professor! What at excellent idea, I think I'll go do that to my other skirts as well," Katherine replied in fake gratitude.

"Yes, you do that," Professor McGonagall replied eyeing her skeptically. "You may go now. I'll write a late note for your next teacher."

She sat back down at her desk and began writing quickly on a slip of paper. Katherine rolled her eyes as her leg began bobbing up and down on the spot.

"Here you go. I hope we won't be having this talk again too soon." Professor McGonagall said handing Katherine the slip of paper.

Katherine smiled, turned around and began walking out of the classroom rolling her eyes. She stormed up the stairs and once she was well out of sight from

the Transfiguration classroom and once she was sure professor McGonagall hadn't followed her she pointed her wand towards her skirt and muttered, "_Receptus!_"

Immediately, the skirt went back to being as short as it'd been before Professor McGonagall tried to ruin everything for her. Smiling broadly, Katherine took a few more steps until she reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"**Very good, Dean.**The shield charm is indeed very handy when dueling because, just as if you were fighting muggle style, it takes twice the energy to hit and miss than to hit. It you successfully block your opponent's jinx you will in turn have gained a few seconds to cast your spell and more chances of hitting them before they get to hit you back."

Sirius walked around to the front of his desk and leaned on it he looked at Dean Thomas and continued speaking. "The shield charm is not that complex to cast—"

Just then the door was opened and Sirius watched Katherine Sullivan step into the classroom. He turned his eyes to Dean once more. Maybe he should just ignore her and give her detention when class was...

Before he could finish thinking about what to do about her tardiness he noticed something different. He glanced at Katherine once more and raised his eyebrows slightly at what he saw. He was pretty sure that skirts that short were not allowed at Hogwarts. Should he mention it to her? But then that would mean that he'd noticed. Not like it was something that couldn't be noticed, but was it right for a male teacher to notice? What would the students think if he made a comment of that sort to Katherine?

His eyes quickly darted up to her face. "You're late, Katherine."

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall kept me, here's her note," Katherine replied as she handed him the slip.

Sirius took it in his hands trying hard not to look at her. He read it and gave her a slight nod. "You may sit down."

He looked at Katherine who smiled as she turned around and walked towards her seat when Draco began whistling.

"Draco, please, try to control your hormones," Sirius said turning around and placing the slip on his desk.

Draco stopped whistling but glared daggers at Sirius as several students laughed. He rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath. He was being way too uptight. If he started losing it because of one short skirt he would not make it through a whole year at Hogwarts. There was bound to be more rebellious girls in the school who would try the same trick. Teaching was apparently starting to be about more than just books and tests. He was hardly trained to deal with teenagers, but he'd have to control himself. He of all people should know that rebellious teenagers were hiding in every corner. He should be able to understand them from his own experiences and not make a big deal out of things. One short skirt wasn't the end of the world. If no other teachers had mentioned it to Katherine then maybe it really wasn't a big deal. If it started to get really distracting then he'd do something about it. Distracting to the students that is. Not that it would be distracting to him. He just needed to relax.

"As I was saying, the Shield Charm is very useful and not that complex to cast," Sirius said looking around at the class again.

"I'm only aware of one person in this class that can cast a shield charm and that's Harry." He continued casting a look at Harry and a sideways smile. "Does anyone else know how?"

Several more hands all belonging to Gryffindors were raised.

"Neville, i you /i know how to cast a real shield charm?" Draco asked in disbelief as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled and Daphne and Tracey giggled. Katherine sat in front smiling and twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"What's so unbelievable about it?" Sirius asked looking directly at Draco.

"Neville doesn't even know how to put on his underwear!" Draco exclaimed a smirk playing on his lips as the Slytherins burst into hysterical laughter.

"First of all, Draco, I'd suggest you stop spying on Neville while he's in the bathroom," Sirius said trying to maintain a serious look on his face but his lips parted into a wide grin as the whole class roared with laughter. "On the bright side Katherine can stop worrying about you harassing her since apparently you don't swing that way. On the negative side, Neville, you better watch out."

Sirius kept his eyes fixed on Draco. He suddenly felt as if he was avoiding looking at Katherine. _Good grief, just relax!_

"And second of all, Draco, I wouldn't be such a fast mouth if I were you, because I bet if I set you and Neville to duel right here right now you might just be surprised at how much he knows."

Draco's face had grown red with fury. Once again, the benefits of being a teacher. His muscles began to relax and once again he felt at ease in front of his class.

"Alright, alright, class quiet down." Sirius said raising his hands. "Since so many of you already know the shield charm we'll breeze through it quickly; for those who don't we'll practice a couple of classes, and then we'll move on."

"Alright, would two Gryffindors care to give a demonstration of how the shield charm is used?" he asked. "How about you, Harry and…Neville?"

Harry and Neville stood up and walked towards the front of the class. Neville's face had gone pale and he wore a look of apprehension as he stepped up to the front of the class and faced Harry.

"Okay, Harry you attack and Neville will deflect it." Sirius instructed stepping aside. "Ready? Go!"

Harry pointed his wand towards Neville and exclaimed, "_Mobilicorpus!_"

"_Protego!_" Neville yelled pointing his wand towards an almost invisible, bubble like barrier was formed between Harry and Neville. The hex bounced off the barrier, turned away, leaving only a small cloud of smoke.

"Excellent!" Sirius exclaimed walking towards them. "Great work you two. Any Slytherin volunteers?"

The side in which the Slytherins sat was dead quiet. No one had raised their hand or exclaimed "Me! Pick me!" like the Gryffindor group had done earlier.

"Come on, don't be shy," Sirius joked as his eyes fell upon Draco. "Come on Mr. Malfoy show us what you're made of."

Draco was still sitting cross armed. "No, thanks I do not wish to volunteer."

Sirius smiled. "That wasn't a request, Draco, so if you would please get up here…"

Draco rolled his eyes as he stood up and made his way to the front of the class, shoulders squared and nose up high.

"Anyone willing to test Draco's wrath?" Sirius asked. He looked around the class. The Gryffindors looked uninterested while the Slytherins looked bored. All of a sudden Katherine began to slowly raise her hand in the air.

"And we have a challenger, a girl, none other than Katherine," Sirius said darting his eyes quickly towards the rest of the class. "Come on up here."

Katherine stood up and smirked. She made her way to the front of the class and stood opposite Draco.

"Alright, Katherine you may be the attacker. Don't hurt him too much." Sirius said with a smile.

Katherine looked him right in the eyes and smiled back. Sirius immediately turned his attention towards Draco. "Ready? Go!"

Katherine pulled her wand out of her robes in the span of half a second, pointed it towards Draco and exclaimed, "_Petrificus_ _Totalus!_"

"_Protego!_" Draco exclaimed.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Katherine said as the bubble barrier blocked her first jinx and disappeared. Without even realizing what was happening, Draco's wand flew out of his hand and fell somewhere behind Katherine.

"_Diffindo!_" She continued as a gash split Draco's shirt across his chest.

Draco looked down at his torn shirt then looked up at Katherine and smiled.

"Alright, we don't need to start a strip show. Great work, Katherine. You two may sit down." Sirius said as he walked towards the front of the class again.

"We'll practice some more of that in the next few classes," Sirius added as he sat down at his chair behind his desk.

For the time left, Sirius and the class discussed the two demonstrations of the Protego charm what'd been done wrong and what had been done right. He focused on keeping the class discussion alive and managed to get all of their attention. He in turn had found himself completely forgetting that he'd been worried about Katherine's breaking the dress code rules. No one seemed to have cared much for the change in her uniform. This comforted Sirius. So he wasn't a terrible teacher after all. Especially if he could keep the boys in a class concentrated. All except for Draco, but he was getting used to that.

The bell rang and Sirius looked at his watch. The class hadn't gone as bad as he'd thought. In fact, he'd even lost track of time.

"Before you step out drop off your assignment on my desk and pick up your other one which has already been revised," Sirius said as the students began to make their way towards the door.

Harry, and Ron handed him their assignments and stepped aside to wait for him as they usually did after a class. Several other students handed him their assignment and soon enough the class was empty except for the trio and Katherine.

He approached his desk looking slightly defiant. "Here."

"Thank you," Sirius said taking the parchment.

"It's exactly two rolls of parchment as you requested. Not one word more not one word less." Katherine continued.

"Good. Then no need for childish scenes again," Sirius said.

Sirius looked up at Katherine and saw that her cheeks were turning a deep shade of red very quickly. "Oh…um, you mean because of yesterday…"

Sirius smiled sympathetically. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Katherine smiled back as she began to twirl a lock of hair around her finger. "I'm very sorry. I just…I worked really hard on that essay…but I stuck to the rules this time."

"I can't seem to find your last assignment," Sirius said as he looked through a pile of parchments.

"Hey, Sirius, we'll wait for you outside," Harry said hoisting his bag as he and Ron walked out of the classroom.

"Fine," Sirius replied.

"Very organized, aren't we, Professor?" Katherine said with a sneer.

Sirius gave her a half smile as he rummaged through his drawers.

Katherine leaned on his desk and sat on an empty spot at the edge of it. She turned slightly sideways so that she held her weight up with one foot on the floor while her other leg was partly on his desk.

"Aha, there it is…with the first years' works," Sirius said.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Katherine asked as she scratched the bare space of her thigh that was up on his desk.

Sirius sat up straight again, he opened his mouth to reply but lost his trail of thought as his eyes fell upon Katherine's knee.

He cleared his throat. "Katherine, please don't sit on my desk."

Katherine bit her lower lip as she slid off his desk while Sirius held out her essay for her. Katherine let her fingers brush his hand as she took the parchment from him.

"You made me do all that work and you didn't even grade it," Katherine said looking over her old essay.

"You made yourself do all that work, I didn't." Sirius corrected.

"Could've at least given me the extra credit," Katherine added in a quieter voice. She looked up from her paper and gave him a small smile.

Sirius laughed. "You're still on that?"

"Hey, never lose hope, right?"

"Right," Sirius said a smile still on his face. "But unfortunately there will not be any extra credit given to anyone on that assignment. It was only the first one; I don't intend to grade the very first one."

"I suppose not," Katherine said folding over the paper and stuffing it inside her bag. "Will you be grading the last one?"

Sirius watched as she smoothed out her skirt. "Don't know yet."

Katherine looked up at him and his eyes flew upwards immediately to meet her face. She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Katherine, I have things to do if you don't mind," said Sirius, suddenly sounding serious as he picked up some parchments and shuffled them on his desk.

"Alright then," Katherine said as she turned around and walked towards the door. Stopping just before she walked out she turned to Sirius and said, "Goodbye, Professor."

Sirius raised eyes and watched as Katherine left the classroom. He shook his head as he looked back down at the parchment in his hands.


	5. Extra Lessons

**Author's Note: **Just wanted to say quickly, for those wondering, that yes I did post this before a long time ago but I always thought I'd like to re-edit and rewrite it better for many different reasons. Also, I'm very sorry that I don't update faster, I work fulltime now so I hardly get much time on the comp but I will keep trying to do so more often. Thank you all for your reviews and for being so patient!

****

**Chapter 5:**** Extra Lessons**

**Katherine was at the brim **of losing her patience. It'd been weeks since the dueling incident and she'd thought for a second that maybe there was hope. But September had passed and apparently Sirius had been nothing more than enthusiastic about her performance only for that day. The classes, as the days passed, took their normal track, and Sirius had gone back to treating her in the regular manner, as if she was just another student. She was putting so much effort into becoming the best Defense Against the Dark Arts student, that she'd continuously forgot about her other homework. She'd sit for hours at night memorizing passages from the textbook or from books she borrowed from the library, but apparently there was just no way she could outdo Hermione, and no way that Sirius could ever be interested in her with that approach.

Professor McGonagall had warned her about the length of her skirt once more and Katherine had to lie that she must've forgotten to make the one she was wearing longer. In any case, that didn't seem to be having much of an effect, at least not anymore. Katherine had almost screamed with joy when she'd seen Sirius double take the first time, but after that time it was as if he never again noticed. Katherine would spend extra time before class fixing herself up; trying to be just perfect, but it was useless.

On several occasions Katherine had stayed after class to ask Sirius questions to which she probably already knew the answers to. She smiled and constantly tried to keep eye contact but Sirius wasn't a man of many words, at least not outside of class, and also not a man that liked eye contact. Not to mention Harry, Ron and Hermione were usually waiting for him after class which would only make Katherine's blood boil even more.

Katherine stood up from her chair abruptly and walked across to the sliding stone wall and out of the common room. Once outside, she closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. She began walking upstairs through the now darkened passages. Maybe a walk out in the early autumn evening would do her good. She needed to relax. Sirius was slowly consuming her, and there wasn't one second of the day she wasn't thinking about him. There wasn't anything she did anymore that wouldn't remind her of him. Late at night Katherine tried to reason out her feelings to herself but she couldn't. Sirius had completely captivated her without even trying or wanting to. And if she was truly honest with herself, Katherine enjoyed feeling that way.

Smiling to herself, Katherine arrived at the main entrance and was ready to walk outside when she saw a much too familiar figure making his way down the main staircase. Katherine froze, she had to do something, and fast. But what? She hadn't planned anything!

_Think, Katherine, Think!_ Without really knowing what she was doing she changed directions and she started walking towards the staircase. With her heartbeat increasing she picked up her step as she kept her gaze fixed on Sirius.

"Professor!" She exclaimed once she was almost face to face with him.

Sirius looked up almost startled as he saw Katherine standing a few feet away from him. "Hello, Katherine"

He was looking at her. For once he wasn't looking at the student in front of her or behind her or anyone else. Suddenly she was full of confidence, and she knew it was only him and her again. Smiling she said, "Are you in a rush to get somewhere?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not really, can I help you?"

"Do you have a second?" Katherine asked.

"Well, you've already taken at least five seconds of my time so one more won't hurt," Sirius replied flatly.

Katherine's face fell at his cold comment. Her smile turned into a straight line as she stared him right in the eye. "Alright, I won't bother you then."

She turned around gritting her teeth about to take a step away when she heard him. "Alright, I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. What is it you need?"

Katherine pursed her lips trying to contain her smile as she turned around and looked at Sirius. "I just wanted to ask you a question about the assignment, but if you're too busy…"

"Well, I'm still standing here aren't I?" Sirius interrupted once again as he placed a hand on the banister.

Katherine placed a hand on her hip. "Well, I'm sorry to say, professor, if that's the attitude you're going to give me I rather fail your class than ask you for help."

Sirius looked at Katherine hesitantly. "You've got a very sharp mouth for a seventeen year old."

"My mouth can be more than just sharp…" Katherine added with a smirk.

Sirius frowned at her. "Katherine, please tell me what you need me for."

Katherine kept her eyes locked with his as her lips parted into an even wider smile.

"I just had a question," Katherine said twirling a lock of her dark hair around her finger, "about the assignment where we discuss defense against werewolves."

"And this question is…" Sirius said raising his eyebrows.

Katherine flipped the lock of hair she'd just been playing with over her shoulder. "Well, I've been thinking about the binding spell. It's not really safe to bind a werewolf, is it?"

"That's why it's one of the least practical spells to use against a werewolf," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Well, should we mention the effects of using it and what makes it so unpractical?" Katherine asked leaning on the banister on one elbow as she raised her leg to the step above the one she was standing on.

"Yes, I suppose." Sirius replied. "Is that it?'

Katherine stood up straight again and squared her shoulders as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You know, if you really don't like teaching then you shouldn't have come to Hogwarts."

"It's strange and a bit surprising," Sirius said looking at Katherine skeptically, ignoring her comment. "I've never met a Slytherin so focused in her work."

Katherine smiled. "I guess I'm just full of surprises. Perhaps it's time you stopped generalizing and stereo-typing us all. Not all Slytherins are the same."

"Do you speak to all your teachers this way?" Sirius asked, clearly amazed at her bluntness. Katherine simply averted her eyes as a smirk crawled across her face.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well, if that's all I'll be on my way. Excuse me."

Sirius stood two steps up higher than Katherine waiting for her to move so that he could continue on his way downstairs. Katherine stood firmly, not allowing him to pass as she watched him with a playful smile upon her face.

"Katherine, I don't have time for games, I'm in a rush," Sirius insisted.

"That's not what you said a few minutes ago," Katherine said still not moving.

Sirius let out a deep breath as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Katherine, move out of the way. I believe you're a little too old for these childish games," he said and tried to get around Katherine who stepped sideways blocking his path again.

"Katherine…" Sirius began.

"You know, you could say 'please'."

Sirius looked at her sternly. "Miss Sullivan, please move aside."

Katherine laughed. "Now was that so hard?"

Despite Sirius's seriousness Katherine's smile could not be erased. She swiftly stepped aside and leaned on the banister as she followed Sirius with her gaze all the way downstairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs Sirius turned his head to look at her and Katherine smiled still watching him. Sirius turned forward again and disappeared into the Great Hall.

**"Okay, let's practice a couple of more times **before the bell rings," Sirius called out to his seventh year class. He'd moved the desks and chairs of the classroom against the walls, leaving a big empty space in the middle that was now filled with students. He'd placed several stools in the center and the students had spent most of the class time practicing binding spells on them. Ten students would step up several feet away from the stools and conjure ropes from their wands that would fly towards the stools and wrap around them tightly. The binding spell had turned out fairly easy to teach and to learn. There were of course the usual exceptions, like Neville who was having trouble with the spell. He'd conjure the ropes but they'd keep on falling limply to the floor rarely stretching out towards his stool.

Sirius watched from the sides and made mental notes as each student stepped up to the front and tried to conjure the spells. He had to keep in mind several things as concentration, stance, incantation, and motivation. He'd need to remember these things for later on; it would help him to remember who needed to work harder and who was already good.

"Seamus, try not to wave your arm so wildly in the air; it's not necessary, plus you might poke someone's eye out by accident," Sirius said and Seamus looked at him and nodded. The boy tried once again, and managed to fasten the ropes around the stool. He looked at Sirius beaming.

Sirius smiled back. "Nice!"

Harry was by far the best of them all, and he didn't think so just because he was his godson. Harry was powerful, smart and skilled. Defense Against the Dark Arts was his best subject. He performed each jinx with great ease. Sirius knew teachers shouldn't pick favorites, but it was more than obvious in his pride for his godson that he'd had a teacher's pet before he even stepped into the castle as a teacher. Harry retracted the ropes and moved to the back allowing the next student to step up.

Katherine walked to the front lazily and stole a glance at Sirius. He frowned as he crossed his arms across his chest and watched her intently. Katherine's performance had been fluctuating throughout the lesson. One turn she'd do great and her next turn she'd be worse than Neville. Still, Sirius could not put his finger on what it was she was doing wrong, because it changed all the time. First she couldn't pronounce the incantation right, then she waved her wand too wildly, then she hardly waved it at all, later she'd done it perfectly as if she'd been born to cast the spell, only to go back to being terrible.

She stood in front of her stool and squared her shoulders. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked at her feet as she positioned herself. Sirius watched as tried to find her correct stance. He watched her as she placed her left foot forward and her right one back. She was wearing black ankle boots with laces, her white socks just barely peeking out over the top. He followed the movement of her legs as she shifted in her spot preparing to call out the incantation. Perhaps it was the shortness of her skirt, but her legs seemed longer. They looked smooth and silky in their creamy complexion. He was startled as she moved abruptly finally casting the spell. He looked up to see the ropes falling limply over the stool. Sirius realized that the worst part of it was that he hadn't been paying attention. He felt a knot form at his throat as Katherine looked up to meet his eyes. She looked distressed, probably frustrated because she wasn't getting the spell right and he wasn't being any help and why? Sirius pushed the answer out of his head. His mind had wandered off, that was all.

"It's okay, Katherine. Try again," he said avoiding her eyes.

Katherine nodded and took her spot again. She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and Sirius watched as her delicate facial features hardened as she concentrated. She positioned herself and once again conjured the ropes that flew out of her wand and fastened around the stool. Katherine bounced in her spot and turned to look at Sirius, her smile spreading from ear to ear, her pale blue eyes wide with excitement.

Sirius smiled. "Well done."

Katherine moved towards the back and Sirius now focused his attention on the rest of the students. Everyone seemed to be doing better than they had when they'd just started. He looked at his watch; the bell would be ringing soon.

"Professor?"

Sirius looked up to see Katherine standing next to him. "Yes?"

"Just wanted to let you know this was a fun class," Katherine said.

Sirius frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I know that sounds weird," Katherine continued. "But you seem sort of uptight at times. You're really not a bad teacher. You should relax."

Sirius felt his mouth form a smile. He was amazed at Katherine's ease to say what was on her mind. For a Slytherin this wasn't really surprising, but they did tend to be more subtle. Katherine apparently liked to be upfront about things. Either that or she was desperate for better grades and had resorted to the old 'kissing up' technique.

"We've had some truly awful teachers, and in truth you're the best we've known."

"While flattery will get you no where but I can say I appreciate that."

Suddenly, the bell rang and Sirius felt as if he'd been abruptly awakened as he looked away from Katherine and around at the class. He noticed that his muscles were suddenly very tense and his mouth had become dry. Everyone had begun picking up their bags while Sirius still tried to recollect his thoughts, but before he could come up with the right thoughts and words half the class had stepped out of the classroom before he could give them their assignment. He looked back at the spot where Katherine had been standing and realized that she'd left. He looked up towards the door just in time to see her glance back at him before she disappeared amongst the crowd.

**He'd looked at her as she walked out of the class. **He'd actually searched the room for her and when he'd found her and their eyes met…Katherine bit her lower lip to stop her grin from becoming too wide. Every time she thought about the way he'd searched the room for her she got butterflies in her stomach and an irrepressible need to smile. She felt as though she was walking on air. Suddenly everything around her seemed to have enhanced its color and if concentrating in class had been difficult before, it was definitely impossible now. Maybe he hadn't meant anything by it. He might've just been looking for her because she'd just said something nice. But he didn't need to. And out of all the students he'd looked at i her /i . He'd singled her out for that one second and it had been the happiest second of her entire life.

"Katherine, may I borrow some of your ink?" Pansy asked pointing over to Katherine's ink bottle with her quill. "I'm afraid I'm all out."

"Yeah, sure," Katherine replied absentmindedly.

Pansy frowned and took the ink bottle from her desk. "Are you alright?"

Katherine turned to look at her and gave her a small smile. "Perfect."

"Could I ask what the reason for your joy is?"

"All you need to do is look to the front of the class for your answer."

Pansy rolled her eyes and spoke in a lower tone. "Not Black again."

Katherine simply continued to smile as she looked down at her work. She dipped the end of her quill in her ink bottle and carried on with her work from where she'd stopped earlier to daydream.

"What did you do now?" Pansy asked.

"I just told him he was a good teacher and yesterday he looked at me," Katherine replied quickly dropping her quill. "Right before we left the class. He looked right at me."

"So?" Pansy said not looking amused by the news. "He's a human being, he has eyes he's going to use them to look around."

"He could've very easily looked at you or anyone else but he didn't."

"Obviously because you were kissing up to him."

"Must you always burst my bubbles? Why do you have to be so negative?"

Pansy dipped her quill in the ink bottle and began writing once more. "Not negative, just realistic."

"No wonder you're such a sourpuss."

"I'm not a sourpuss!" Pansy cried out louder than she'd intended.

Several heads looked up from their work on the table and turned to look at Pansy whose cheeks managed to turn beet red in record breaking time.

Katherine snickered and looked up just as Sirius was bringing his attention to them.

"Actually, you kinda are," Draco said loud enough for everyone in the class to hear.

A sudden burst of soft giggles and snickering took over the silence that had invaded the classroom moments before.

"Everything alright, Pansy?" Sirius asked.

Pansy merely nodded as she slid lower in her seat pretending to work on her in-class questions while she hid her face.

"Good. Everyone get back to work."

The class quieted down and Pansy whispered to Katherine, "I hate you."

"Don't blame me for your screw ups," Katherine whispered back. "Although when I think about it, Draco's little joke probably hurt you more than your shouting loud enough for everyone to hear, am I right?"

Pansy looked up to meet Katherine's eyes. She was still hunched over her work trying not to call any more attention to herself. "You can say anything you want, Katherine. But even with Draco's insults I have a better chance with him than you ever will with Black."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

In a matter of seconds Pansy had managed to turn Katherine's mood 180 degrees. Instead of feeling elated and giddy like she had before now she felt a knot in her stomach as she gritted her teeth. The problem was that some part of her wanted to agree with Pansy but she wouldn't allow herself to. As much as Pansy may believe that she had Draco eating out of the palm of her hand, she didn't. Draco could hardly stand Pansy and it was something anyone with eyes could see. But that wasn't what bothered Katherine. She couldn't care less what happened between Pansy and Draco. What bothered her was that getting Sirius's attention had proven harder than she'd imagined it to be. Naturally she hadn't thought he'd fall right at her feet on the first try, but she thought that by now he would've been head over heels about her or at least close. Instead she'd had to practically tattoo it to her forehead to get him just to look at her. Maybe Pansy had been right. Maybe she was just being ridiculous and naïve thinking she could possibly get a teacher to notice her.

Just then, as Sirius shuffled some papers on his desk he glanced up and for just a split second his eyes met with Katherine's. Her heart skipped a beat as she suddenly found herself holding her breath. She hadn't imagined it. He'd actually stolen a glance at her. He could've looked at anyone else, at Pansy even who sat right next to her but he didn't!

She couldn't possibly have imagined it. It had to mean something. And if it did she had to get him to continue until she'd gotten him to fall for her. But how? Any sort of contact outside of the classroom with a teacher would seem suspicious.

Katherine bobbed her leg up and down vigorously beneath her desk, and just as the bell ran she'd concocted a plan that had to be fool proof or the ultimate failure. But if she didn't try she'd never know. While everyone began to leave the classroom, Katherine waited in her seat for the coast to be clear. Once everyone had left Katherine approached Sirius's desk. Puzzled, he looked up at her frowning.

"Can I help you, Katherine?"

"I was just wondering…well, because I'm not the best Defense Against the Dark Arts student as you may already have noticed…I was wondering…"

Sirius raised his eyebrows waiting for her to go on.

"…I was wondering if you could possibly give me extra lessons?"

"Extra lessons?"

Katherine pressed her lips together and nodded feeling as her heart slowly made its way up to her throat.

"Certainly you aren't so bad that you need extra lessons?" He replied.

"But your class is the only one I'm doing terribly on, and if I don't pick my grade up my parents will have a fit. You have no idea how strict they are." She lied.

Sirius looked at her skeptically. "Still, it's not like you're failing."

"You don't understand. My parents won't accept anything below excellent from me, especially from a class like this one," she added.

Sirius seemed to be considering her offer as he watched Katherine intently. He furrowed his brow in deep thought and stared at his hands for a couple of seconds then finally he looked at her once more and let out a loud sigh.

"Alright, I think I can give you extra lessons for a few days just so you can grasp the more difficult stuff," he finally said.

Katherine beamed. "Oh thank you, thank you so much!"

Sirius gave her a small smile. "So when do you want to start?"

"Right now?"

Sirius's eyes widened. "Right now?"

"Well, unless you're busy…"

Sirius looked around . "Well, actually…"

"Although, I might lose momentum," Katherine interrupted.

Sirius looked at her but quickly averted his sight. Letting out another sigh he closed his eyes and said, "Alright, I wasn't looking forward to grading those tests anyway."

Katherine smiled as coolly as she could while trying at the same time not to be too obvious as to what her real feelings were. Her heart was pounding with excitement inside her chest. She watched as Sirius got up from his seat and walked around his desk. He walked past Katherine towards the desks and pulled a chair out from behind one of them. Katherine stepped back and sat on the edge of his desk. She crossed her legs and began to bob her foot casually. Sirius turned around after placing the chair in the middle of the passage where the two sets of desks separated. His eyes fell upon Katherine and said, "Katherine, I thought I asked you not to sit on my desk."

Katherine hopped off and pulled the sleeves of her robes up waiting for Sirius to tell her what to do.

"Alright, how are you doing with the binding spell?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, haven't you been watching me?"

Katherine raised her eyebrows innocently and bit her tongue as she saw Sirius stare at her blankly for a second.

"I mean, have you improved it? Or are you doing worse?" he said.

"I can get it a couple of times with the incantation. However, nonverbally, I suck."

"Alright, try it on that chair."

Katherine nodded and waved her wand carelessly and pronounced the incantation wrong on purpose. Instead of ropes, silly string few out of her wand falling limply somewhere behind her."

Somewhere behind her she thought she heard Sirius chuckle. She turned out and saw him trying hard not to smile. She arched one eyebrow and watching him while she tried to fight the inner urge to laugh along with him.

"Well, for starters, it's not the 70's and you're not dancing, so there's no need for the wild waving of the arm in the air," he began, and Katherine thought that his tone had lightened up a bit and was not sounding as serious as before. Good. Very good.

"Secondly, you're pronouncing the word wrong. Watch."

He moved to a spot next to her and conjured the perfect ropes that tied perfectly to the legs and back of the chair.

Katherine let out an exasperated sigh. "Remind me again why I have to learn this?"

"Well," Sirius said turning to face her, "suppose one day you decide to venture into the Forbidden Forest and get attacked by a werewolf or a vampire, or some other weird creature. Binding them would come in handy."

"If a vampire attacked me, he'd probably do it when I was least expecting it and he'd be real quick when sinking his teeth into my neck," she said.

"There are other spells you can use. The binding spell's just one of them."

Katherine went quiet for a while then said, "Actually, I think it would be kind of cool to have a vampire attack me."

Sirius frowned. "Why?"

"The image's just kind of sexy I guess…" Katherine said, and found herself blushing when she hadn't actually meant to. She looked at Sirius who now looked uncomfortable once again.

"Well, just try the spell again."

Katherine positioned herself again and this time and did the same thing she'd done the first time she'd tried.

"Here look," Sirius said and stood behind her and took her hand in his. Katherine thought for a second her heart had stopped. He was holding her hand, and he was standing so close to her, she could smell his aftershave. Her insides had turned into a complete puddle of goo and she found herself breathing heavily as her mind began to swim and her limbs felt suddenly heavier.

He guided Katherine's hand with his but even if she had never meant for any of this to happen, even if she really had been some nerdy girl trying to get extra credit or trying to learn more so she wouldn't fail, she could've never concentrated on a word he said.

"Got it?"

His voice boomed close behind her and somehow sounded even deeper.

"What?" she asked feeling as if she was being woken from a deep sleep.

Sirius cleared his throat and she felt him move a couple of inches away from her. She felt chills run up and down and down her spine. She watched as his hand covered hers while he motioned once again the right way to conjure the binding spell. As subtly as she could she slid a few inches back and now she was so close she could almost feel his breath on her ear.

"So see it's just a slight curve and then …and then kind of like a curve- I mean, a quick…..Katherine, are you paying attention?" he suddenly asked, his voice sounding firmer than before. He let go of her hand and stepped away from her.

"Yes, I am…" she replied still feeling slightly dazed. Then it hit her. He'd stumbled over his words. He himself had hardly been paying attention to what he'd been saying. There was no way that couldn't mean anything. "What's the matter, professor?"

"Are you really here because you need help?" Sirius asked.

"Why else would I be?" she replied turning around so that she was now facing him.

"You tell me," he said crossing his arms across his chest. He did not look happy.

Despite Sirius's unyielding look she smirked. "I swear I don't know what you're talking about."

Sirius remained quiet for a couple of minutes then said, "I think that's enough for today."

"So …um….I'll just practice the wand movement then. I'll have it mastered by next lesson I promise," she said

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Katherine knew what he was going to say, so she reacted by interrupting him before he could say anything at all, "Our next extra lesson, where hopefully you can teach me the nonverbal spell, because you promised to help me improve my grade so that my parents wouldn't kill me. See you then, bye!"

She rushed towards the classroom door and stepped out before he could reply. She was not going to give him a chance to cancel their lessons. Not when she'd made so much progress with just one.


	6. Denial

**Chapter 6:** Denial

**Sirius yawned and rubbed his face** with his hands. It was pathetic, that was the third time he'd yawned in less than ten minutes. He couldn't help it, though; lately he'd been finding himself a victim of insomnia, a condition he knew too well. He must've spent weeks on end without getting an eye shut at Azkaban. But once he'd escaped, he'd had to admit he'd become reacquainted with sleep even when he was living in caves. He'd had the best sleep of his life the night his innocence had been proven and had been published in every newspaper and magazine known to wizards. But once again there he was…tossing and turning at night…staring at the ceiling…pacing…he hated it. He wanted his sleep back. And when sleep finally did reach him, he would be haunted by dreams that would wake him up drenched in sweat even in the coldest of nights, and he'd find himself searching the room with his eyes for a spec of reality that would reassure him it'd been nothing more than a dream.

He looked around the Great Hall and his eyes began to wander to a specific spot he'd forbidden himself to look at whenever he entered that hall: The Slytherin Table. She was there, sitting in her usual spot, laughing. Was she ever _not_ laughing?

Sirius looked away and began pouring himself a cup of coffee. He sneaked glances around the table to make sure no one had seen him looking. Great now he was being paranoid. He hadn't done anything wrong. Dreams were just dreams. And insomnia could be blamed on a million things. So then why were his hands shaking?

"You okay, Black?"

Sirius startled and turned to look at Professor Sinistra, who sat next to him at the High table. She snuck a glance at him and Sirius could see the smug loom on her face as she buttered her pancakes. He would've rolled his eyes but she might've seen and it was just way too early and he was too tired for a confrontation.

"Ye look like ye haven' slept in weeks!" Hagrid said sitting on his other side.

"You could say that," Sirius said as he raised his coffee cup to his lips.

"That's what teachin' will do to ye," Hagrid said.

"Yeah...Right…" Sirius said absentmindedly. He raised his eyes and searched the Slytherin table. As he caught a glimpse of the target he'd denied himself he was looking for he averted his sight to the Gryffindor table where he saw Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny chatting. He took one large gulp of his coffee and swallowed as the bitterness scratched his throat. He put down his cup and drummed his fingers on the table as he moved his eyes from the Gryffindor table, to the Hufflepuff table, to the Ravenclaw table and…back to the Gryffindor table.

He leaned back in his chair as his foot bobbed up and down under the table. He looked down at his cup and stared at his reflection on the coffee still inside of it and let out a loud sigh.

"Yer alrigh' there, Black?" Hagrid asked.

Sirius looked at him. "Me? Sure…."

"I think he can't handle the teaching stress. What do you think, Hagrid?" asked Sinistra turning to look at Sirius.

He looked up from his cup to reply, his eyes almost automatically searching for the specific spot on the Slytherin table, but her eyes on him made him completely forget what he was going to say.

He looked away, put his cup down and said, "I think I'm going to get to class."

"Don't work too hard," replied Sinistra.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he marched towards the Great Hall's exit. He seriously needed to calm down, and in a place full of students invading the silence he so much enjoyed in his head it wasn't working. He just needed to get to a quiet place. His classroom would be empty now. Anywhere where he could be alone and sort his thoughts out would be fine.

"Professor!"

Sirius froze in his tracks just as he was stepping out of the Great Hall. He closed his eyes tightly and thought, _Please, let me be hallucinating._ He turned around to see a familiar pair of pale blue eyes watching him. Sirius swallowed hard trying to undo the knot that had formed at his throat.

"Morning, Katherine," he said hoarsely and turned back around placing a foot of the first step of the marble staircase.

"You seem to be in a bit of a rush," Katherine said standing behind him holding her books in her arms.

"Do you need something?" he asked in the most uninterested voice he could find.

"No…I was just saying, you know, taking into consideration what people say and all…"

Sirius frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, about rushing and missing the beautiful things in life."

Sirius stared at Katherine who simply raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I'll see you in class, Professor."

She turned around and continued walking upstairs leaving Sirius absorbed in her scent of oil of rose. Watching as she climbed the stairs, he gripped the banister tighter. He tried unsuccessfully to tear his eyes away as Katherine turned around just before she disappeared on the floor above and smirked once again.

Sirius darted his eyes towards the portraits on the wall and inhaled deeply as he waited for Katherine to leave. He looked up again to see that she'd gone and continued on his way up. He couldn't as much as he tried to avoid her. During class, after class, before or after breakfast, lunch, or dinner, in the hallways outside of the staffroom, she was always waiting for him. No matter what he did she was always there, contaminating his brain with that smile he knew was more than just a smile…it was invitation.

He finally reached his classroom, walked towards his desk, which was bathed in sunlight and sat down at his chair. He needed to relax. It was crazy, but even though the term had only recently started he was already in great need of a vacation. He was putting thoughts in his head that weren't really there. He had to stop worrying so much about Katherine's crazy, girlish antics. Maybe she was just a student with a crush on her teacher…but he didn't have to be the teacher with…

He couldn't even finish the thought without feeling as if he was confessing to something that he knew wasn't real. So, yes, Katherine was an attractive girl. A very _young_ attractive girl. Perhaps the most attractive of her whole year. There was something about her stare that made him feel intimidated…which was crazy. Why would a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher be intimidated by a girl of half his age just because she had beautiful eyes.

He sat up straighter in his chair. There was nothing wrong with admitting that a student had beautiful eyes. Hermione had beautiful eyes. Most girls had beautiful eyes. Katherine's were no different. Except her eyes were always on him…and looking into them made him feel…nervous. But why should he feel nervous…

_Because you're afraid you'll never want to look away…_

Sirius looked around the room apprehensively. He felt as if he'd said that out loud and a class full of students had heard him. But the classroom was empty, and they were just thoughts in his head…talking nonsense.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands…and there she was in front of him attempting to do the binding spell to a stool. His eyes flew open and he looked around the room again.

He had to get her out of his head. He couldn't let the little things she did to get his attention actually work. She was tempting him in everyway she could and he had to be stronger than that temptation. No matter how beautiful her eyes were, or how soft her skin looked…

"Morning, Professor Black!" said a cheery second year walking into the classroom and taking his seat.

Sirius looked up almost surprised it hadn't been Katherine with some excuse to take classes with the second years. At least he hoped he could get his mind off his "problems" while he taught.

**"Hello! Earth to Sirius!" **

Sirius snapped back to reality as Harry waved a hand in front of his face. He looked at him to see a frown upon his godson's face.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. "You seem kinda out of it."

"Yeah, we've been talking to you and all you've said is 'Hmm'," Ron added.

"Yes, I'm alright, just tired." Sirius replied.

"I bet you're missing your life back at Grimmauld Place, when you could just sit around all day and do nothing." Ron said.

"Very honestly, Ron, the only thing I miss about that life is not having to see Snape every day." Sirius said standing up.

"Hello." Hermione said entering the classroom carrying a bundle of books, Daphne and Tracey followed in right after her.

"Alright, you two better go sit down as well." Sirius said flatly looking at Harry and Ron.

Sirius turned around to clear the black board when he heard another pair of familiar voices, one giggling and the other murmuring in a low husky voice. He looked over his shoulder to see Draco Malfoy walking into the classroom with his arm around Katherine's shoulders. His stomach turned as he turned back around and tried to push the feeling away.

He flicked his wand over the board and instantly everything written on it disappeared. He waited a few more minutes until everyone was settled in the class before he began.

Sirius cleared his throat, "Afternoon class…" he began eyes traveling over to where Katherine sat cross legged, swinging her foot from side to side. "Erm…I have planned for today…the Immobulous charm…which is a… er, form of the Impediment charm…"

Sirius took a deep breath. _Get a grip,_ he told himself.

"Alright, let's turn to page 215 and read up on it, then we can begin to practice it."

Sirius looked down at his book listening as the students noisily turned the pages of their books. He dared not look up, because he could feel her looking at him, daring him to look right back at her. He tried his best to ignore it and went on with the class.

After about an hour of stopping and slowing things down and restoring them back to normal the class was finally over. Sirius's last class for the day. Now he would finally be able to go into his room, lock himself up, clear his mind off and…

"I'm ready for my class, professor," Katherine said firmly.

"Katherine, I really don't think-"

"But I've practiced!"

Sirius looked up and there they were. Katherine's eyes. She looked sincere, but how could he know for real? What if he was just taking a Slytherin girl's opportunity to be different from her clan because he was always generalizing them all? What if he was misinterpreting a girl's overly-friendly personality and taking it to mean flirting? Maybe he could give it another try…

He let out a loud, deep breath and finally said, "Alright. Let's do it."

Katherine's face split into a wide grin. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Sirius felt a small smile creep its way across his face as he stood up from his chair. "Very well, do your stance and let me see how much your practice has paid off."

Katherine turned around and prepared to cast the spell on a chair at the back of the classroom. She waved her wand in the air and before she could pronounce the incantation, there was a loud bang and the clattering of metal on the ground.

Sirius frowned as he looked at the floor and saw that a piece of the chandelier had broken off and fallen.

"Oh no!" Katherine exclaimed bringing her hands to her face.

Sirius laughed. "It's alright, don't worry about it."

"I can fix it," Katherine said bending over to pick up the metal piece.

"You don't have to-"

"But I really can do it!"

Sirius remained silent as he watched Katherine pull a chair out from behind a desk and climbed on it. She stretched her arms out above her head trying to reach for the chandelier and perform a soldering spell on the metal. He looked at her feet, standing on tip toes on the chair and that's when he saw it wobbling.

"Katherine, watch-"

But before he could finish Katherine let out a yelp as she came tumbling down. He quickly stepped in and caught her fall making him trip over his own feet as he tried to regain his balance. He stumbled onto his desk which finally stopped them both from falling unto the floor.

With both their feet now safely planted on the floor, Sirius suddenly realized that her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. What was worse was the realization that _his_ arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. He felt himself breathing hard but now he wasn't sure why. He looked at Katherine who was already staring into his eyes.

He could smell her hair, and he could feel her breath on his chin. He noticed that neither of them was moving or letting go. Her pale blue eyes were fixed right into his and he couldn't look away. He swallowed hard as he stared back down at her, struck at how beautiful she looked and the effect the light of the sun coming from the window had on her pale blue eyes. Her rosy pink lips were slightly parted and Sirius swallowed again feeling his head spin for a moment. She moved her gaze down to his lips and he knew what she was thinking. He suddenly realized how dry his mouth felt and that sent a thousand signals firing into his brain and he loosened his grip on her.

"I think that's enough for today," he said in a low calm voice. He reached for her arms and began to slowly pull them from around his neck. Her eyes darted back up towards his face.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked in a breathy voice.

Sirius's heart was still beating hard. What was she doing to him? And worse, why was he letting her do it to him?

"Katherine, please go to your dormitory or wherever it is you go after class."

He let go of her and stepped away. He had his back to her as he began to pick up the few things that had toppled over on his desk when they'd slammed into it.

He heard her footsteps and heard when she picked up her bag.

"And Katherine," he said not turning around to face her as he picked up an ink bottle, "please don't come back asking for extra lessons. I can't help you."

There was a moment's pause and then the slamming of a door.


	7. Midnight Stroll

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed so far! I just wanted to say that this chapter is a personal favourite, and the first time I wrote it it came out kinda rushed (mostly because back then I just wanted to spit out chapters and get reviews, but now I'm taking my time) so this time there is definitely a lot more meat on its bones. I hope you all like it and remember that reviewing is good for the soul!!

**Chapter 7:** Midnight Stroll

**Katherine lied on her bed** staring up at the drapes hanging over her bed. She closed her eyes, sighed and a great wave of emotions washed over her. She pulled the pillows closer to her and smiled. She hadn't been able to stop smiling since she'd gotten back. Sure, things hadn't ended as she'd planned, but everything else had worked out perfect. The breaking of the chandelier, the falling off the chair, and the embrace that lasted just a few seconds but felt as though it had been eternal. Katherine could only wish it had been. Being wrapped up like that in his arms had given her the most amazing rush ever. There was no feeling compared to it…and only if he had kissed her she might've said there was something better than his embrace. But Alas, he hadn't. Which Katherine didn't mind much because she was sure now that she hadn't been imagining things all along. Sirius did feel something for her. She didn't care at that point whether it was just a physical attraction….it only mattered that he felt something. She'd seen it in his eyes when she'd been so close to him and she'd felt it when their embrace had lingered longer than a purely accidental one should've.

Suddenly Katherine heard her hangings being pulled open abruptly. She lifted her head and squinted as she saw Pansy standing there pushing them apart.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all over!" Pansy said.

"What do you want?" Katherine asked propping herself up on her elbow.

"Well, it's almost dinner time and I hadn't seen you downstairs all afternoon so I was wondering where you'd gone."

"Oh, Pansy," Katherine said sitting up on her bed and reaching out for Pansy's hand pulling her down to sit on the bed, "I swear you won't believe it if I tell you."

"Tell me what?" Pansy asked frowning as she sat on the edge of Katherine's bed.

"After class, I stayed over to talk to Sirius and…" Katherine paused as she watched Pansy's eyes widen.

"And?" Pansy asked full of curiosity.

"And I think…well, I'm almost sure he almost kissed me…or at least wanted to…"

"What?" Pansy asked her voice full of shock. "Are you serious or are you kidding?"

"I'm dead serious, Pansy! I would not lie about this!"

"Yes, you would!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I had a plan. Sort of a damsel in distress type of thing…I climbed up on a chair and purposely fell because I knew he would try to catch me…"

"And did he?"

Katherine nodded enthusiastically. "And then we were wrapped around each other…and our faces were so close…I could feel his warm breath on my face…and he didn't move for a while…we were just standing there…and I think he wanted to kiss me…"

"You probably knocked him down so hard the poor man was probably dazed," Pansy said.

"Pansy, I swear, it wasn't like that…he looked at me in a way…well, he'd never looked at me like that before…"

"He was probably looking at you funny because you were all over him…" Pansy insisted.

"Stop it!" Katherine exclaimed in frustration. Somehow, even though she knew she should've expected it, she never imagined Pansy's reaction to be like this.

"Whatever. I don't believe a word you're saying. Now, are you coming down to dinner or what?"

Katherine glared at Pansy as she stood up. "You know you believe me, Pansy, your problem is that you can't believe I turned out to be luckier than you."

Katherine could see a muscle twitch at Pansy's jaw and she forced herself not to smile. "To think in a couple of months I achieved what you haven't in years."

"You haven't achieved anything! You're making up stories to make me jealous, but I won't fall for it!" Pansy exclaimed.

"You know, it's bad enough that you have to wear green on your robes and uniform, but really, Pansy, don't wear it on your face, it really isn't your color."

With that said Katherine walked past Pansy and exited their dormitory smiling.

**Sirius was walking through the silent corridor** listening to the echo of his footsteps, staring out the windows he passed lost in his thoughts. The sky had been clouded over all day yet it hadn't rained a drop. He slowed down his pace and stopped at one of the windows. He leaned onto the windowsill and stared out into the Forbidden Forest. In the distance he could see birds flying over the trees, probably trying to seek shelter from the storm that was coming. A strong breeze blew and he looked around at the grounds. There were restless students scattered all over, probably impatient, and trying to find something to do before the Halloween feast began. A group of girls in the distance was throwing stepping stones into the Black lake, while a group of boys nearby were doing everything possible to disrupt their game. Not far away two girls sat beneath a tree, not speaking but reading their books intently. A tiny first year was trying to climb into a tree to retrieve his book bag which had apparently been magiked up there by much older looking boys that stood around laughing. A small smile crept to his lips as he shook his head. No doubt, he would've been part of the group of older boys had this occurred back in the days when he studied at Hogwarts. Age, no doubt, had taught him to feel sorry for the first year, but experience had taught him that the first year would be okay in the end.

His eyes fell on a familiar couple as he continued to scan the grounds. Kicking brown leaves as they went, the blonde boy constantly trying to put his arm around the dark haired girls' shoulders, while laughing, she kept pushing him away. A feeling in the pit of his stomach, which he had now grown accustomed to, returned.

For the very first time Katherine wasn't looking at him. She was completely unaware that he was anywhere around. Then again he was about three stories high. He felt a little guilty as he followed the pair with his eyes. He'd simply stopped there to take a quick moment to himself and try to clear his head, and here he was now practically spying on them. But at the same time, he felt a certain sense of relief. For once he could look at her without having to worry about being caught. He knew he should probably turn around and head on his merry way, but how much harm was he doing just standing there looking. It's not like he'd stopped there with the purpose of looking at her, right? No, but the feeling that he was doing something wrong still wouldn't leave him.

The thing was that Katherine was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful girl he'd seen in a very long time. But he was also sure that it wasn't her beauty that made him feel this guilt. Katherine was toxic from her innocent girlish face, to her playful mischievous smile, her long, dark hair, her hypnotizing blue eyes, her long silky smooth legs…and her rosy, soft lips…to the way she had played her game.

He had done some crazy stuff throughout his life, but this was by far the craziest, and ironically enough, it was the one thing he couldn't control. But every time he saw her, every time she was near, he'd had to fight hard just to be able to concentrate in what he was doing. He'd tried his best not to get to where he was now, but it'd been useless. She seeped through to his brain, with her ploys and her determination to win his attention.

Sirius blinked almost as if waking up from a trance. Katherine and Draco had come to a stop. Her back was now pressed against the trunk of a tree and Draco stood in front of her, leaning on the same tree with his hand next to her head, his body only inches away from hers. Katherine was keeping his distance by placing a hand on his chest, but the smile never leaving her lips. Suddenly, she looked up and her eyes fell directly on Sirius.

Sirius stood up straight, his heart skipping a beat. He turned around and began walking down the corridor once more. She'd seen him. How stupid could he be to sit there staring at one of his students, no matter how inconspicuous, no matter how far away…

What did it matter anyway? Katherine had obviously found something new to keep her mind occupied. He should've figured anyway. And maybe it was better if Katherine lost interest in him and got involved with Draco. Even though he despised the boy for his arrogant, egoistical ways, maybe it was better to have Katherine focus on something else so that for once she could put at rest the infatuation she'd created in him.

"**What?" asked Draco** turning around to see what it was Katherine was looking at. Her heart was beating faster and she found it hard to pull her gaze away from the window where she'd just seen him standing…standing there blatantly looking at her.

The thought alone made her stomach do cartwheels inside of her and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling.

"Nothing," she replied.

She pulled her eyes away when Draco had turned back around towards her. "So where were we?"

Katherine smirked. "We were nowhere. You were about to give in and let me go to my dormitory so that I could go get ready for the Halloween feast."

"Really?" asked Draco removing her hand from his chest and coming even closer to her. "The way I remember it I was just getting ready to kiss you."

"How lovely Pansy would feel if she were to walk by right now to see you pinning me up against a tree," Katherine said.

Draco rolled his eyes and stepped back. "Thanks for ruining the moment."

"Come on, Draco," Katherine teased, "Doesn't the thought of Pansy make you feel butterflies in your stomach?"

Draco scoffed. "More like maggots turning into flies."

"Oh, you are evil, Draco Malfoy! You know Pansy simply adores you!" Katherine laughed. She began to speak in a baby voice, "You're her wittle Drakey-poo!"

"Well, I can't stand her," Draco said. "I'm sick of her following me around like a lost puppy. It's like she thinks she owns me or something."

Katherine crossed her arms across her chest. "You belong to Pansy and you know it."

"I don't belong to anyone," Draco retorted. He turned around and began to walk away.

Katherine looked back up at the castle half-hoping she'd see Sirius standing by one of the windows again. Katherine began to walk behind Draco constantly looking up at the castle while he yammered on about how annoying Pansy had become. But even if Katherine had wanted to she could not concentrate on a single word Draco was saying. She could only think about Sirius and the way she'd just seen him watching her.

It wasn't just that he'd been standing there staring down at the two of them, but he'd had his eyes fixed on her. So it's not like he'd been simply having a look at the view of the school grounds. And what elated her even more, was the way in which he'd reacted when she'd caught him watching her…as if he had just been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to…then running away quickly…

Katherine smiled to herself. It was working. Everything she'd been doing to try and get his attention for the past couple of months was working. She was so sure of it, she knew it was time to make her next move…but what would it be? Now that she thought about it she didn't know what she was going to do next…she had dreamt about this moment…when she would finally be sure that she'd gotten his attention and that he was secretly thinking of her when he shouldn't, but she had never really planned on what she would do when that moment came.

But she didn't let herself be intimidated…she would come up with something soon. She had been right so far and she felt confident that things would keep going her way.

**Sirius was sitting at his bedroom desk** facing the window, quill in his hand and papers in front of him, yet his sight was to the window. The sky was clouded over and the rain was pounding against the windowpane. Coming to his room early had been no use; he'd been sitting there for hours not getting anything done. Sitting in the Great Hall, he was too temped to sneak a glance, just to see what she was doing, to see if she was looking at him again. It was a sick game and he knew it. He already hated himself for it. Plus he couldn't risk having Katherine catch him looking at her again. He thought getting away to somewhere where he couldn't see her would help, but even so it was hopeless. Every minute that passed he felt guiltier for feeling the way he did. He had to do something; he couldn't be giving in to silly temptations all the time. He couldn't let her continue to play her games, or worse, to let her believe that she was actually getting somewhere.

There was a click at the door and he turned around in his seat to look at it. Nothing happened, but then…

The knob began to turn and Sirius stood up from his chair reaching for his wand which had been lying on his desk and pointed it toward the door. The door was pushed open with the tiniest squeak and he froze as shivers began to crawl up and down his spine.

Lowering his wand he said, "Katherine?"

"Professor!" Katherine exclaimed. Her eyes widened and gave a little jump as the door closed behind her.

Sirius stood dumbfounded. What do you say to a student that sneaks into your room late at night? This scenario, he thought, wasn't very common, and he was sure had never been put in any of the teachers' handbooks. Maybe if there was such a thing he wouldn't be standing there in awe, his mind blank, because a seventh year girl had actually just got the nerve to walk into his room after midnight.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded thanking the heavens that he found his voice and the right words to say.

"I..." Katherine began but she seemed to freeze for a second. "I was just on my way to the kitchens and…"

"You're not supposed to be out of your common room this late!" Sirius interjected. He realized now that his heart was beating faster than normal.

"Yes, but I was hungry...so I stepped out…and on m-my way I saw something…" Katherine continued taking a step closer towards him and away from the door. She glanced at it quickly then continued, "And it scared the living daylights out of me so I just ran and decided to hide in the first room I found."

Sirius hesitated for a second and looked at her skeptically. "What did you see?"

Katherine blinked. "Um…a hooded figure or something…I'm not sure…"

"A hooded figure? In the castle?" Sirius repeated raising an eyebrow and Katherine nodded. He stared at her for a few seconds trying to decide what to do. "Fine…then I better go have a look."

"NO!" exclaimed Katherine loudly. She then looked around almost as if expecting someone to show up and catch her in her teacher's bedroom.

"Why?" asked Sirius. He knew he had her now. She'd have to admit she was making everything up and that she had purposely sneaked into his room.

"B-because…it could be dangerous! What if it's something life threatening out there?" she said. The tone of anxiety in her voice was genuine, and if the situation hadn't been so serious, he might've made a joke about her being a good actress.

"Then more reason for me to go have a look," Sirius replied and this time he took a step forward so that he could go outside and prove that Katherine was lying but Katherine stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"No!"

"Katherine…" Sirius began but Katherine was no longer looking at him. He followed her gaze and saw that she had her eyes on the hand she had just placed on his chest.

He felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and he realized he was now holding his breath. "Katherine…I think you should go now."

"Why?"

He heard her speak the words but his brain failed to make the connection. "What?"

Sirius looked up to find that she was already looking at him. His eyes met hers and there was another surge going through him and his heart began beating even faster.

Katherine was taking another step closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. "Why should I leave?"

His tongue had gone numb, the only word his brain could find to say was, "Katherine…"

He took a step backward and bumped into his desk. He turned to see that he had just run out of space and was now cornered between it and Katherine.

"Katherine, please…" he insisted. She was so close now he could smell her scent of roses. "You have to go; you really shouldn't be here…"

Katherine smirked. "You don't really want me to go, do you?"

She'd placed both hands on his chest now and her thumb was grazing the naked patch of skin left uncovered by his unbuttoned shirt.

"Katherine," Sirius said more sternly. He took both her wrists in his hands and tried to push her away. "Listen to me, you have to stop…you're getting all these ideas in your head and…"

"Am I?" Katherine asked raising her eyebrows. "So was that my imagination this afternoon?"

Sirius swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to respond but closed it again. He had no response; his mind was blank once more.

"Was it my imagination all those times I saw you stealing glances at me? And the other day after class…when I could've sworn you almost kissed me…or at least wanted to…

"Didn't you?" Katherine asked. Her eyes were focused on his lips. His heart was racing inside of him, adrenaline was pumping through his blood; he had to stop her, just like he'd done so many times before. He had to push her out of his mind, step out of his body for a second, and not care about how beautiful she was or how amazing she looked in her silk sleeping gown and robes. She was a girl, his student, only seventeen…

But she was so close, it was hard to think. He could feel her breath on his chin. Her lips were parted and so close to his, he could almost taste them…

And then he felt them. Katherine had inched closer to him and pressed her lips to his. For that split second it was as if fireworks and sirens were both going off in his head at the same time. His eyes widened and he instinctively pushed her away.

"Katherine, stop!"

"Why?" She raised her eyelids and her blue eyes met his gray ones.

"W-we...you…._this_ can't happen!" he said looking into her face intently.

There was a moment of complete silence when all you could hear was the rain falling heavily outside. Sirius saw her shoulders relax and he felt that maybe he'd gotten through to her now. He loosened his grip on her wrists and she began to slowly retract her hands.

He could feel his head pulsating. He felt the softness of her hands as she slowly pulled them away from his. That was it. It was over. She would finally leave him alone and he could finally try to get her out of his head and try to go back to living his life in peace. He began to feel slightly relieved, yet, somehow a knot in his stomach remained.

However, her hand lingered for a second in his, his thumb against her soft palm. They both watched as she pulled her hand from his and then slowly let her fingers graze the back of his. She ran the tips of her fingers from the tip of his, to his wrist, and then looked up to meet his eyes again. She continued tracing her fingers up his arm until she met the fabric of his rolled up sleeve right before his elbow.

"You know you don't want me to leave," she said, her voice just above a whisper. Her eyes searched his face and Sirius could not move. He stood transfixed; it was as if she was holding him there paralyzed, with only the feeling of her fingers on his arm to keep him conscious.

"I don't want to…" she continued. "I want you…and I know you want me…and if I'm wrong then let me know right now…tell me you don't want to know what it feels like to kiss me…or feel me so close to you…let me know and I'll leave right now and never bother you again…"

She was still tracing lines up and down his arm with the tips of her fingers, but he wasn't watching anymore. Her face was serene but forever focused on his; it was as if she was holding him there with her gaze. And then ever so slowly, her hand lingering by his elbow, she inched even closer to him and he knew what was going to happen next and he knew he should stop it…

But he couldn't because she was right. Because she knew exactly what he was thinking. Because she had a very good idea of the impact she'd made on him. Because he did want her more than he had wanted anyone in a very long time.

Her lips met his in a very soft kiss and Sirius felt as though he was losing strength in his limbs. She continued her trail upwards with both hands now until she had her arms around his neck. He placed his hands at her sides, half hoping for the strength to push her away again.

But it didn't come. Katherine intensified the kiss and he felt the heat rise up to his head as he became slightly lightheaded. Katherine's grip became tighter around his neck and he reciprocated by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her even closer to him. Sirius had completely left the room. He wasn't at Hogwarts, he doubted whether he was even in Britain. And there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind trying to remind him that this was wrong and that he should do the right thing…but at the moment this was right. He had wanted this for so long there was no way this could feel wrong.

Katherine pulled away and he felt her body still in his arms and it let him know it was real, it was really happening, but it did not feel like that at all.

"Go on, lie and say that didn't feel good," Katherine said her voice sounding slightly breathy and Sirius could picture the smirk on her face through his closed eyes.

He didn't reply, he was busy trying to get his breathing and his heartbeat back into rhythm. He felt Katherine dig her fingers through his hair as her mouth searched for his again finally meeting it in another kiss.

The kiss was longer and more fervent than the last one. Sirius could hardly tell where he was. He was grasping the back of her head tightly. She was pulling on his collar, pulling him closer, pressing her whole body up against his. He placed a hand on her back and pushed her against him as they continued to kiss. It was everything he'd imagined and more, holding her so close to him; knowing she'd wanted it as much as he did.

Just then there was a crack of thunder outside and the room lit up with a flash of lightning, kicking Sirius back to his senses, bringing him back to his room. His eyes flew open almost as if waking up from a dream and abruptly pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked looking completely baffled.

"Katherine, please leave…" Sirius said sounding partially breathless.

"But—" Katherine began but Sirius stopped her again.

"I promise you, we'll discuss this tomorrow."

Katherine stood there for a second until she finally rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

She turned around and walked towards the door. She stuck her head out checking for anyone patrolling the halls.

She turned back towards Sirius and smiled. "Goodnight!"

He watched Katherine leave his room and close the door behind her. He leaned against his desk and dragged his hands down his face. What had he done?


	8. Misleads, Misinterpretations, and Lies

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to pop my head in for a sec just to thank everyone once again for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to post new chapters, life keeps getting in the way of writing, lol. I'm also working on two other fics, that I want to finish before I start posting so that i know I'm really happy with the end result. Um, in this chapter I guess not a lot changed from the original version, except that it was majorly melodramatic and I had to cut a lot of that out and rewrite it. The first time around this fic read a lot like a soap opera which is really not my thing, and I guess that's my number one reason for rewriting it. Okay that was way longer than a second, but please don't forget to review! Oh, I wanted to mention that the song "The Blower's Daughter Pt. 2" by Damien Rice (he later rewrote it as "Elephant" but both versions kick ass) is doing wonders for me when rewriting this. Anyway, buh bye!

**Chapter 8:** Misleads, Misinterpretations, and Lies

**The rain had only begun to seize** the next morning. There had been thunder and lightning all night long and Katherine had lied awake for most of it but for different reasons. Even if it had been the calmest, sleepiest, coziest night of the year she could not turn her mind off until about three in the morning when sleep finally began to win her over. She had been restless with excitement, replaying the events of the night over and over, wanting to cling to that feeling of euphoria forever. Every time she closed her eyes she could feel herself once more wrapped up in his arms, she could feel him finally give in to her, and kiss her with unutterable need.

Katherine pulled her legs in closer to her as she stared out the window. She'd woken up earlier than usual that morning, a swarm of butterflies invading her stomach just as she opened her eyes and remembered that it had been very real. Thus she was ready for class hours ahead of time. She had been sitting on the couch by the window for about an hour anxiously waiting for her classes to start.

"Katherine, what are you doing up so early?"

Katherine turned to see Daphne and Tracy coming out of their dormitory. "Nothing; couldn't sleep."

"Well, see you at breakfast then," said Tracy as they exited the common room. Katherine turned her attention back towards the grounds outside the window; a vision of Sirius holding her close to him flashed her in her mind making her cheeks grow warm. How much longer until she could have that again? It seemed like forever until she'd see him again, which would hopefully be at breakfast, and even longer until his class, but how long would it be until they were both alone again?

"Where were you last night?"

Katherine turned this time to see Pansy standing behind her. "Oh good, you're ready. It's you I was waiting for."

"Answer my question," Pansy retorted.

Katherine frowned. "What's the matter with you?"

Pansy looked positively livid. Her usually pale face was quickly turning a bright red. "I went to look for Draco last night and he wasn't in his dormitory. What a coincidence that you happened to be missing too!"

Katherine suddenly began to understand what Pansy was trying to get at. A smile began to creep up on her lips as she realized how quickly Pansy was to jump to conclusions. "Are you saying Draco and I spent the night together?"

"So it is true!" Pansy exclaimed, all animosity on her face soon being replaced with shock. "I was right! I'd hoped I wasn't but I was right!"

Against her own will, Katherine began to laugh uncontrollably. How ridiculous could Pansy be? To assume that just because two people were gone missing that it automatically meant they left to be together.

"How dare you laugh to my face about it!" Pansy said her voice breaking.

Katherine held her side as she tried to regain her composure. "Oh, Pansy, you are so stupid!"

Pansy scowled. Katherine could see now that tears were beginning to swim in her eyes. "You're supposed to be my best friend, how could you do this to me?"

"Pansy, I wasn't with Draco last night I snuck into Sirius's room," Katherine finally explained.

"Am I really supposed to believe that?" Pansy asked a tear managing to escape from her eyes and running down her cheek. "Don't you say one word to me ever again Katherine Sullivan! I've had it with the two of you playing games behind my back! You better stay away from Draco once and for all or else!"

Pansy turned around and began to walk away but Katherine reached out and grabbed her by her wrist. "Pansy, wait!"

With a brisk movement Pansy shook off Katherine's hand off her wrist. "Do not touch me!"

She left the common room without saying another word. Katherine stood watching her completely perplexed and how ignorant and stubborn Pansy could be. Still, inside Katherine felt somewhat glad that Pansy had become upset over something so stupid and completely untrue. Why did she refuse to believe that she had managed to sneak into Sirius's room? Pansy had been a naysayer on the whole Sirius situation from day one, and would probably only be more upset to find out that Katherine had actually managed to seduce him. It was probably better not to talk to her for a few days and let her own screwed up imagination eat away at her little by little.

The frustration over the incident with Pansy began to slowly wear away as images of Sirius began to play upon her mind again. She smiled to her self as she picked up her book bag from the floor and began to make her way out of the common room. She could not become distressed now that everything seemed to be going her way. There was way too much to think about to be worried with Pansy's silly antics.

She made it up to the Entrance Hall feeling almost as if she had not walked the whole way up from the dungeons. She had been so far lost in her thoughts as she walked that she had not consciously realized how far she had actually traveled until a first year knocked into her as he ran into the Great Hall.

"Hey!" Katherine yelled but the first year paid no mind and continued to knock into more students.

Katherine adjusted her bag's strap on her shoulder and looked up at the Grand staircase. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Sirius two landings above, making his way downstairs. He too seemed slightly absentminded as he kept on walking, his eyes unfocused but turned towards the floor the whole time.

Katherine stood still, smiling and waiting for him to finally reach the spot where she stood. Would they talk now? Would there be enough time to sneak away somewhere and finish off what they had started last night?

Still making his way downstairs, he looked up and saw her standing there. He looked slightly taken aback as his pace slowed down. He came to a full stop and he averted his sight, obviously trying to find anything else to look at but her. He then turned and began to climb up the stairs again this time moving with urgency.

Katherine's face fell and she opened her mouth to say something and try to stop him but he was already out of her sight. She scowled and gripped the strap of her book bag tighter in her hand. So he was going to avoid her now? That was _not_ what he had promised last night. He'd said they would talk things over. Why hadn't she expected this reaction from him? Yes, he would probably be apprehensive; but so was she and yet she wasn't the one running away to hide.

She stepped into the Great Hall feeling a mixture of disappointment and resentment towards Sirius. However, she knew he could run now but he couldn't avoid her forever. Sooner or later she would catch him, and then, if she decided there was time to spare, they would talk.

She arrived at the Slytherin table and took her regular seat next to Pansy. As she sat down Pansy rose with a "hmpf!" and moved several seats across the table and away from her. Katherine simply rolled her eyes as she picked up a slice of toast and began spreading raspberry jam over it.

"What's up her butt?" Draco asked taking the empty seat next to Katherine.

Katherine looked up briefly from her toast at Draco. "She thinks we were together last night."

"Why's that?" he asked.

Katherine saw Pansy watching them closely from across the table. She felt a smirk form across her face and she leaned in towards Draco and spoke softly in his ear, "Because we were both missing from our beds last night."

Draco reciprocated the action by moving his face so close to Katherine's ear she could feel his breath on her neck. "I see…and now you're trying to make her believe what she imagines is true…how absolutely despicable; I love the way you think, Katherine Sullivan."

Katherine giggled loudly enough for Pansy to hear and watched as she picked up her bag and stormed away from the Slytherin table. Katherine and Draco laughed out loud as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"So where _were_ you last night?" Draco asked before taking a sip of his orange juice.

Katherine swallowed and looked up at him. "Just out for a stroll…"

"Really?"

"Yes. Why, where were you?"

"I'm Head Boy remember, I have duties like patrolling the halls," Draco replied looking away and helping himself to some bacon.

Katherine cocked an eyebrow. "At midnight?"

"If you're going to ask me to give you details then I expect the same from you; something tells me that's not where you want this conversation to go," said Draco.

"Good point," replied Katherine taking a bite of her toast; glad that Draco wasn't pushing her for answers. She wasn't sure he'd buy any of her lies.

"Pity we didn't bump into each other," Draco added. "I'm sure we could've had some fun."

Katherine smiled without meeting his eyes, for a second reminiscing about the night before. "Don't worry, I had fun."

**This was, without a doubt,** the longest day in Sirius's life. He'd woken up that morning, slightly relieved that Katherine catching him completely off guard and sneaking into his room had been just another dream. That sense of relief, of course, lasted only a couple of seconds until he realized that it had in fact been very real.

He'd been up most of the night trying to go over it in his head, trying to make some sense out of it. How could he let his seventeen year old student walk into his room and do as she pleased with him? How could he have given in to her so easily? Why hadn't he turned her away as he should've done? What was this paralyzing hold that Katherine had managed to keep over him?

He'd like to think it was some kind of Dark Magic that was surely not allowed at Hogwarts, maybe even a potion that had been slipped into his drink while he was unaware. Unfortunately, neither of those scenarios was true. Sirius knew it had been him the entire time. _He_ let her walk in his room, _he_ let her kiss him, and _he_ let himself get carried away.

Going back to his work would've been pointless; he hadn't even attempted to. Once she'd walked out he lied on his bed staring up at the hangings, jumping at every sound he heard. He'd held his breath for about the first hour after she left, waiting for Katherine to get caught, and spill everything. He'd waited for Dumbledore or McGonagall to come knocking at his door and ask him to pack his things and leave, but not after having a long conversation with Katherine's parents who would be so enraged that they'd want to press charges and send him back to Azkaban.

How he eventually managed to fall asleep he'd never know, but it had been the most uncomfortable and restless sleep he'd experienced in a long time. He'd dreamt about Katherine and him getting caught all night. It was no surprise he woke up with a massive headache; the same one that let him know he had not dreamt of snogging with Katherine but that it had indeed happened and he should therefore continue to stress about it.

Sirius slowed down his pace as he walked down a corridor and peeked around one of the pillars beside the grand staircase. The halls seemed to be empty and therefore safe. Most students were supposed to be in class at that moment, so he wouldn't put it past Katherine to be waiting for him in some hidden corner. However, she was nowhere to be seen so he continued on his way.

Yes, he did feel a bit silly, checking around every corner to see if the coast was clear. He had not expected to see Katherine so early in the day and had definitely not been prepared to confront her. Not that he was any more ready now than he had been earlier, thus why he found he needed to check the area before going further.

He realized that he could not avoid her forever and that sooner or later she would sneak up on him again. Katherine had proven to be persistent beyond his imagination; there was no reason why she would suddenly give up, especially after the events of the previous night. But what would he say to her when he had her face to face again; the same things he'd already tried saying to her before? That plan had failed miserably and he doubted whether it was worth trying it again, especially now that she knew he was insanely attracted to her.

A mental vision of Katherine pressed up tightly against him flashed in his mind and he felt a sudden rush of blood throughout his body. He rubbed his brow as he arrived at the Entrance Hall and headed for the staff room.

The door opened before he could reach for the knob and there stood Professor McGonagall talking avidly with Professor Carwin.

"Professor Black!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall slightly alarmed to find Sirius standing behind the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to open the door," Sirius explained pointing to the doorknob.

"Oh," said Professor McGonagall, "well, it's good that I found you here; Professor Dumbledore has asked to see you urgently in his office."

Sirius's heart seemed to plummet to his stomach. "He wants to s-see me?"

"Yes, isn't that what I just said?" asked Professor McGonagall annoyed. Professor Carwin giggled behind her and Sirius was sorry he could do no more than glare at her.

"Would you happen to know what he wants to see me about?" Sirius asked turning his eyes back to McGonagall.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'm guessing it's about last night," replied Professor McGonagall.

Sirius swallowed hard. "Last night?"

"Yes! Is it possible that _you_ do not know as yet?" she asked.

Sirius could feel his face growing paler. "I'm not sure…"

"Of all people I thought you would know!"

Sirius stood transfixed staring at the woman standing in front of him. He was afraid to say anything else, but how would he know if she was really talking about Katherine and him?

"There was a muggle attack in London last night. Members from the Order believe it was Death Eaters. This was found by Kingsley at the scene," explained Professor Carwin finally allowing Sirius to breathe again. She handed him a small black leather book with a small gold inscription on the corner in symbols that Sirius did not recognize.

"I believe this is what Dumbledore wants to talk to us about. I'm headed to his office now, if you want to come along."

Sirius looked up from the book at Professor Carwin whose face still looked slightly amused. He would rather not make the uncomfortable trip with Professor Carwin who had appeared to him to be quite annoying on several occasions, but making the trip up with her would be better than making it alone. Alone, Katherine would be sure to approach him, while in Carwin's company she would be sure to stay away.

"Sure," said Sirius faking a smile and stepping aside so that she could lead the way. Now if he could just manage to find an escort until all his classes were over.

**Sirius was startled** when then bell rang at the end of his class with the seventh years. Then he realized that this was a very good thing. Students would soon be rushing out and Harry, Ron and Hermione would probably stick around for a few minutes. He might even be able to have them walk with him out of class. Then he could go to his room, lock himself up and try to forget this long and agonizing day.

He looked around briefly as the students picked up their bags and put their books away. Katherine was not looking at him but instead she was focused on putting her things away like everyone else. He wished he could read her mind and know what it was that she was planning next. He was almost certain that she would not back down that easily, but he was slightly surprised at how low key she'd kept herself throughout the class. There had been no furtive stares, other than her watching him while he tried to explain something to the class. No unspoken messages, no obvious body language, and no 'read between the lines' remarks. However, he wasn't sure if he should be relieved by this or worried.

He watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for the door and he opened his mouth to say something, anything to make them stay just a few minutes longer but his mind was blank. He realized at that moment how pathetic he was being. Why was he so reluctant to talk to Katherine? Why couldn't he just buck up and say what he knew he should say to her? It wasn't difficult really, if you really thought about it. He had to stop running away and just talk to her. Straighten everything out; she might be hurt in the end but she was young she would surely get over it quick.

But talking to her wasn't the problem. If this was any other student there would be absolutely no problem. But this was Katherine and deep down Sirius knew he was terrified, not of talking to her, but being left alone to talk to her. The last few times they had been alone, he had almost lost his head. In fact the last time they had been left alone he had _completely_ lost his head. What would happen now…now that he knew what her mouth tasted like? What would happen the next time she was standing dangerously close to him?

To his surprise, Katherine picked up her bag and left the classroom without even glancing back at him. No request to see him after class, no secret note to meet her somewhere, absolutely nothing. Was she planning on sneaking into his bedroom again? That would _not_ be the best place to try and talk things over with her; it was difficult enough everywhere else, and the circumstances of a bedroom were not helpful in the least bit. But what if she was really giving up? What if she'd changed her mind; what if she finally realized the danger of it all? What if she was really moving on? And why did that thought make him feel slightly disappointed?

He stood up from his desk once the classroom had cleared out and began to pile his papers together on his desk. He picked up his briefcase up from the floor and began to stuff the papers he hoped to be grading later in it. Then the door swung open again and sure enough there was Katherine.

He froze as she watched her mutter an enchantment while pointing her wand to the lock. She'd done it. She'd tricked him into thinking she'd left, let him put his guard down and then sneaked back into the classroom. He should obviously never underestimate the inner workings of Katherine's mind. And where was his head in all of this? Why was a seventeen year old girl thinking straighter than she was?

"Katherine," he said once she'd turned and began making her way towards him.

"You didn't actually think you could go on avoiding me for long did you?" she asked. There was no smirk on her face, no playful glint in her eyes, only determination.

"I wasn't-" he began.

"I'm not stupid, you know," she said, cutting him off.

"I never said you were," he said, realizing how clammy his hands had become as he put his briefcase down on his desk.

She was now standing about a foot away from him looking him straight in the eyes. "You said we would talk. You promised."

Sirius opened his mouth to answer but Katherine grabbed him by his robes and pushing herself up on her tiptoes she kissed him.

It was amazing what a quick effect she had on him. Like a potion quickly traveling to every corner of a person's body after just having been drunk. First it was her presence, then it was her kiss, induced by her scent, followed by the warmth of her body, ending in a place somewhere in Sirius's head that he had not visited in a very long time, where everything became misty and cloudy and weightless.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Sirius wanted to hold her and envelop her, kiss her until his lips were tired of kissing her but not his brain, and inhale every single bit of her there was to inhale.

But he couldn't and it was taking every bit of strength within him to stay in that classroom and pull her arms away from around his neck. He tried pulling away from her kiss but when he pulled back she jumped back in. Sirius almost felt the twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth as this game went on but it was that same twitch that pushed him to get a good grasp on the gravity of the matter and finally push her away.

"Katherine, hold on, stop," he said holding her at arms length and trying to regain his composure. "Let's talk."

"What's there to say?" Katherine asked rolling her eyes. "Are you going to tell me to stop imagining things again, and to leave you alone, blah, blah, blah…?"

"That obviously didn't work the first time, did it?" asked Sirius.

"No, and it's not going to ever," said Katherine turning her eyes away from him.

"Do you realize how serious this is, Katherine?" Sirius asked trying not to focus on a rogue strand of dark hair that had just fallen over her face. "I'm twice your age not forgetting the fact that I'm your teacher and you're my student!"

Katherine turned to him speaking in a sardonic tone, "Well, thanks for clueing me in."

Sirius decided to ignore her comment and continued. "If anyone finds out about what happened last night we would both be in huge trouble."

Katherine let out an exasperated sigh. "Sirius, I don't care!"

He felt his arms become covered in goosebumps at the sound of her addressing him by his first name. Once more, the extent to which her power over him reached amazed him. They had been quite intimate with each other this far (much more intimate than a student and teacher should get; if they should become intimate at all) and still something insignificant like hearing her speak his name had a reaction on him that he could not control.

He let go of her arms and said, "Katherine, you are a very beautiful…very attractive young lady…but this is wrong in so many ways…"

He realized now that letting go off her had probably not been a good idea. Katherine placed her hands on his chest and began to trace the line of the hem in his robes.

"Do you regret last night?" she asked her eyes following her fingers.

"Last night should never have happened," Sirius replied.

He saw a smirk play up on her lips as she said, "That doesn't mean you regret it."

"That's pretty much what it means, Katherine; it was wrong…" he insisted taking a hold of her hand on his chest and moving it away.

"You could just lie," she said, the smirk never leaving her lips, "You could just say you regret it even though you don't. Unless, of course, you're a bad liar…in which case something would give you away, and then you would be even deeper implicated since lying means you actually have something to hide."

He watched her intently for a few seconds. "Well, what do you want me to say? What could I possibly say to make you understand?"

She moved closer to him and said, "Look me in the eyes and tell me you regret last night, and that you don't wish for it to ever happen again."

He obliged as his eyes met hers, but he felt immediately that this was not a good move. He immediately felt exposed, almost as if she was reading his thoughts. This was exactly what she was trying to do and he knew it. She was trying to break him and get him to succumb to her once more like she'd done the night before. She knew that he could not look at her and not feel anything because being this close to her alone made him want to touch her, taste her, breathe her, hold her…

He inhaled deeply and blinked. "I do regret it."

Her hand slipped from his grasp and she touched his cheek bringing his face back towards hers. In a soft voice and with the smirk still on her face she said, "You're a bad liar."

She then inched closer to him once more and kissed him more tenderly than he had ever been kissed by a girl in his life. A kiss so soft, yet so strong that had there been any dormant nerves left within his body it would've awoken each and every one of them.

She pulled back and looked up to meet his eyes. He should do something. He should probably grab her by her ear and drag her out of the classroom, wag an angry finger at her and give her detention until she was his age. But even if he'd wanted to all he could do was stare back into her piercing blue eyes.

Without thinking it twice, Sirius cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with such ardor that Katherine herself had been stunned. However, recovering quickly, she slipped her arms inside his robes and wrapped them tightly around his abdomen. He couldn't hold back any more. Whatever it was that was taking over him was stronger than him and he just didn't want to fight it anymore.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd tasted lips as soft as hers, or a mouth as warm as hers. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd kissed someone this beautiful before, or the last time someone had kissed him back with the same desire as his. At that very moment he decided that nothing mattered. Here was the old Sirius Black, the one before Azkaban, the rule breaker, the rebel, old Padfoot with no sense of morality. He'd worry about consequences later. The here and now was all he wanted, and in the here and now he wanted Katherine more than he'd wanted anything in a really long time.


End file.
